Sin Ti
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: El amor surgio entre estas dos maravillosas chicas, pero las cosas no van a su favor, podra su amor ser mas fuerte que aquellos que se oponen...
1. Prologo

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, gracias a Dios por fin encontré la inspiración, disfruten la lectura….

Att: Aurora Kaioh

SIN TI

Prólogo

El sol salía y sus primeros rayos iluminaron a la hermosa figura que yacía en la cama, al abrir sus bellos ojos azules, tan azules como el océano, la chica de cabello aguamarina se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había pasado en realidad, que aquel bello ángel no se encontraba a su lado y que todo su mundo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

-Michiru, Michiru, hija ya despertaste?- dijo la señora Kaioh mientras entraba en el cuarto. –buenos días hija, es el gran día….- dijo mientras sonreía muy emocionada.

-Para mi este día no tiene nada de bueno y tu lo sabes- dijo Michiru en un tono frio esbozando una sonrisa irónica, ya ni siquiera podía expresar ira, ni siquiera contra aquella mujer, aquella que era una de las principales causantes de su infelicidad…

-Veo que aun no entiendes, pero no importa, ya lo harás- dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación completamente enfurecida, su hija había cambiado tanto desde que aquella chica, la causante de todos sus problemas apareció, -Por cierto prepárate que dentro de unas horas debemos estar en la iglesia-.

-No, la que no entiende eres tu, yo no voy a casarme, no con él y mucho menos porque tu, papá y esta inmunda sociedad me están obligando…- no pudo contenerse mas, rompió en llanto, ya no le importaba que su madre la viera llorar, ya no le importaba nada, simplemente quería morir, quería dejar de existir, con la leve esperanza de que con ella desapareciera también su sufrimiento, aquel dolor que poco a poco acababa con su alma y con lo que quedaba de su corazón, - Yo… no … yo no lo hare….- decía sollozando.

-Si lo harás, tienes suerte de que el aun quiera casarse contigo después de lo que hiciste, entiende, esto es por tu bien Michiru- después de decir esto salió de la habitación sin decir mas.

-Haruka- fue lo último que escucho en aquella oscuridad…Michiru se limito a sumergirse en sus recuerdos, a revivir aunque fuera solo por un momento, solo por un instante, lo vivido al lado de su amada rubia, y así cayo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo recordando ese momento, la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas, la primera vez que sintió lo que era el amor….

/

No muy lejos de allí, en el hospital de la ciudad, se encontraba la hermosa joven rubia, sus ojos verdes parecían perdidos en el horizonte, su mente se aprovechaba de su dolor y le hacia recordar todo lo vivido desde el día en que la conoció, pero tan bien, debes en cuando se la imaginaba con ese hermoso vestido blanco, tan perfecta y hermosa como siempre….y a su lado aquel desgraciado, aquel infeliz que secuestraba a su preciosa sirena, aquel que ayudado por otros que odiaba en igual manera creaban el invisible abismo que ahora las separaba…

-Michiru- fue la única palabra que pudo decir, el solo decir su nombre era una tortura y a la vez, un alivio…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien al entrar en la habitación, aquella pequeña niña, bueno ya no era una niña, ya tenia 15 años, su hermoso cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y esos ojos de color lluvia que brillan como una estrella, sin duda alguna ya no era una niña y su cuerpo lo demostraba, pero aun así para ella siempre seria su pequeña Ayame…

-Ruka, ya despertaste- dijo mientras avanzaba por la habitación, suspiro al verla, ya no soportaba esto, nunca la había visto así, siempre le había parecido tan fuerte, verla así, tan vulnerable, era algo tan nuevo y a la vez, doloroso…

-Ruka quieres desayunar- pregunto Ayame.

-No, gracias preciosa- respondió secamente.

- Estoy harta, esto no pude seguir así- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas,-No puedo seguir viéndote así, se que estas sufriendo, pero solo olvídala si…Ruka siento que te pierdo, no me dejes, eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo- continuo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

-No llores preciosa- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas suavemente con su mano, -Sabes, a veces, también yo quisiera olvidarla… pero no puedo- al decir esto no pudo evitar que todos sus recuerdos volvieran, esos recuerdos que la lastimaban, pero a la vez la confortaban, todos aquellos momentos que tanto habían marcado su vida, que se quedaron grabados en su corazón junto con ella…

En ese momento entro la enfermera –Señorita la buscan- dijo, al escuchar esto Ayame se levanto y le dio la espalda caminado hacia la puerta, por un momento se detuvo y volteando a ver a Haruka y dijo –Sabes, ella sufre igual que tu…- sin decir mas salió de la habitación.

Haruka se perdió en si misma, decidió no resistir mas y dejo que la avalancha de recuerdos callera sobre ella sin importar cuanto daño pudieran hacerle, dejo que una a una las visiones de lo vivido en los últimos meses vinieran a ella… -Aun recuerdo como comenzó…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse completamente…


	2. Como comenzo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de veras que me alientan a continuar…

En este capitulo empiezan a esclarecerse las cosas, aunque lo mas probable es que sus dudas aumenten, gomen por eso, pero es necesario para el transcurso de la historia, gracias de antemano, se aceptan sugerencias…y pues… que disfruten la lectura…

Att: Aurora

**Cap. 1 – ¿Cómo comenzó?**

El pasado, el cambio, todos esos momentos trascendentales vuelven cuando menos quieres recordarlos…

_**Hace seis meses**_

-Ruka, Haruka, ¡HARUKA TENOH DESPIERTA!- gritaba Ayame mientras la zarandeaba, _-pero que floja es- _pensó…

-Uhmmm…Ayame que quieres- pregunto la rubia que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, -Todavía es muy temprano, déjame dormir quieres…- dijo mientras se daba vuelta tratando de volver a dormir.

-Nada de dormir, prometiste que me llevarías a ver a tía Azumi, hoy es su cumpleaños, ya se te olvido…- pregunto la peli negra.

-Uhhmmm….- fue la única respuesta.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- dijo empujándola, Haruka cayo de la cama, se levanto furiosa con el ceño fruncido, se disponía a gritarle cuando vio que Ayame estaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa –Ya despertaste, que bueno arréglate mientras termino de preparar el desayuno…- sin darle oportunidad a Haruka de pronunciar palabra salió de la habitación.

-Ya me las pagaras después pequeña…- dijo Haruka mientras se dirigía de mala gana hacia el baño, se quito la pijama, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, -Con que hoy es tu cumpleaños tía Azumi- en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, -Que mala sobrina soy… pero por lo menos no he olvidado mi promesa…-

Azumi, la dulce hermana de su padre, como la extrañaba, después de todo si no fuera por ella quien sabe donde estaría, es decir estarían, ella fue quien las acogió desde aquel día….

_***** FLASHBACK *****_

-No te lo permito, Haruka Tenoh, soy tu madre y no me faltaras al respeto de esa manera- gritaba furiosa la señora Tenoh.

-Yo no te he faltado al respeto, simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy harta de que controles mi vida como se te da la gana, no me importa lo que digas, o lo que hagas, yo no te lo voy a seguir permitiendo me oyes, me voy de aquí…- grito todavía mas fuerte Haruka, dirigiéndose hacia la salida…

-Ruka, no te vayas…- escucho desde el segundo piso la voz de su hermana, que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar. Ayame bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrazo a Haruka.

-Pequeña, ya hable de esto contigo, no puedo seguir mas aquí…- respondió Haruka, mientras acariciaba su rostro, en su voz se denotaba tristeza, esa niña era lo único que extrañaría.

-Y… yo tampoco quiero seguir mas aquí ya te lo dije, yo no quiero…- Dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Eso si que no lo voy a permitir- dijo el señor Tenoh que hasta ahora se había limitado a observar, -Ayame tú te quedaras aquí- dijo con un tono autoritario. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada de odio por parte de Haruka.

La señora Tenoh la tomo del brazo halándola con fuerza, -Ayame…- dijo sorprendida al ver como la niña le clavaba una mirada inyectada de veneno, la señora retrocedió un poco a su sorpresa.

-Yo no me voy a quedar aquí… ya no tengo ni una razón para quedarme en esta casa…- fue la respuesta de la niña – Haruka tiene razón, toman el control de nuestras vidas, y nos creen tontas, creen que no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacen… creen que no se que ya me comprometieron con el tonto de Kenji…- grito furiosa para el asombro de los presentes.

-Pero como… lo sabes…- pregunto su padre, dirigió su mirada hacia Haruka, pero ella parecía tan sorprendida como todos, si tenia la intención de contarle, de todas formas era su vida, su futuro, pero no había encontrado el momento, como era que ella…

-Deberían bajar la voz cuando hablan, o por la menos hacerlo a puerta cerrada… lo que mas coraje me da es que ni siquiera me preguntaste, ni siquiera hablaste conmigo al respecto….TE ODIO, LOS ODIO, COMO PUED…- fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que la mano de su madre golpeara su rostro, cayo al suelo en shock, sintió un sabor a sangre en su boca y pronto llevo su mano a la zona golpeada, al parecer le había roto el labio.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito Haruka total y completamente enfurecida, se disponía a devolverle la bofetada a su madre pero sintió como unas fuertes manos detuvieron su brazo, su padre sin duda, -¡Suéltame!, que no ves lo que acaba de hacer- .

-Lo vi, pero debe aprender a comportarse- fue la respuesta de su padre. Haruka se libero de su padre con violencia, ayudo a Ayame a levantarse, no se veía bien parecía perdida, en ese momento vio como en su rostro se formo una sonrisa amarga.

-Comportarme, comportarme, siempre ser la pequeña princesa de los prestigiosos Tenoh, encerrada en una jaula de oro, sin poder vivir, ¡si quieres que me comporte debiste enseñármelo tu!, siempre ocupados en sus negocios y demás, demasiado ocupados como para ver a sus hijas, pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere verlos, y no van a poder detenerme, me voy les guste o no- sin decir mas se dirigio hacia la puerta, abrió mientras una sonrisa de formaba en su rostro, se encontró con Azumi, pero por alguna razón la pequeña no parecía sorprendida.

-Azumi… que haces aquí…- pregunto el señor Tenoh asombrado de la presencia de su hermana.

-Que crees que hago, vine por mis sobrinas, no voy a permitirles que arruinen sus vidas- dijo Azumi, se dirigió a abrazar a Ayame, luego se inclino para revisar su labio, había sido un golpe bastante fuerte.

Haruka parecía ajena a la escena, se sentía culpable de que esto la hubiese ocurrido a su hermana, después de todo este escándalo se armo por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa…- era la voz de su tía, por alguna extraña razón ella siempre sabia como se sentían las personas por mas que estas lo ocultaran, -Hiroshi…- dijo mientras dirigía la vista a su hermano, -Me las llevare, te pido que no intentes detenerme, no hay nada que puedan hacer ya, solo dejarlas ir…- .

-¿QUE?, no puedes estar hablando enserio- respondió la señora Tenoh –Si crees que dejare que te lleves a mis hijas estas completamente equivocada-.

-Llévatelas- dijo el señor Tenoh con tristeza ante la mirada atónita de su esposa, Ayame e incluso de Haruka, que ahora no podía pronunciar palabra, _-como es que nos esta dejando ir-_ pensó.

-Ya me harte, si tan mal padre les parezco, lo mejor es que se vallan- grito furioso, -pero les advierto que no vuelvan a buscarme, lo único que conservaran de mi es mi apellido- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir las escaleras camino a su habitación.

La señora Tenoh se limito a mirar a sus hijas y su cuñada, su mirada estaba llena de ira y frustración, -Váyanse- dijo, luego volteo su vista hacia a Haruka, -Espero que estés contenta, también arruinaste a tu hermana-, finalmente siguió a su esposo hacia la habitación.

-Yo… Ayame… yo no…- susurraba Haruka con la vista fija en el suelo. En ese momento sintió una cálida mano posándose sobre su hombro. Azumi.

–Ya te lo dije, esto no es tu culpa, Ayame tomo su decisión impulsada por la tuya en parte, pero la verdad es que lo que mas anhelaba ella era su libertad, y ahora ambas son libres, pero creo que debemos dejar la celebración para después, a sido una larga noche y debemos descansar…-

Haruka miro a su hermana, esta le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, tomo sus maletas, y acompaño a Ayame a hacer las suyas, solo se llevo lo necesario, y así partieron para siempre de la casa en la cual crecieron, hacia un nuevo futuro, uno que crearían con sus propias manos…

Vivieron esos dos últimos años con su tía Azumi que por desgracia hace seis meses murió a causa de una enfermedad que la aquejo desde que era muy joven. Pero justo antes de morir se reunió con Haruka, tenía una última misión antes de marcharse…

-Azumi, querías verme…- pregunto Haruka mientras avanzaba por la habitación y se sentaba junto a la cama de su tía.

-Haruka, necesito pedirte algo muy importante…- dijo muy seria, algo que en verdad extraño a la rubia.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… que es lo que necesitas…- dijo igualmente seria.

-Necesito que la olvides, que vuelvas a creer- dijo. Al oír esto Haruka se quedo paralizada, sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, todavía no podía olvidar lo sucedido con aquella chica, Natsumi, quien después de 1 año de relación la dejo, como si nada, Haruka se prometió a si misma no creer mas en algo tan efímero como el amor.

-Ya te lo dije Azumi, yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, su tía coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, para que no cometiera imprudencias.

-Escúchame muy bien, tu mas que nadie sabe que algunas veces pueden ocurrirnos cosas malas, pero también sabes que podemos luchar contra ellas…- se detuvo por un momento, tosió, luego continuo diciendo –Haruka prométeme que serás feliz, que sin importar lo que pase buscaras la felicidad y que no dejaras que el resentimiento dañe tu corazón…-

-Yo…- dudo por un momento, en su corazón había tanto dolor, pero tenia razón, no valía la pena, ella no merecía sus lagrimas, pero… podría volver a amar. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio por fin respondió, -Lo prometo, luchare, y cuando encuentre a esa persona tu serás la primera en saberlo, te lo prometo…

_***** FIN FLASHBACK *****_

Su padre fue al funeral, tal vez esperaba que sus hijas volvieran, pero no. Haruka se había convertido en una gran corredora de autos, lo que siempre fue su pasión, y Ayame por otra parte era una gran escritora, a la corta edad de 15 años ya se había publicado su primer libro el cual fue todo un éxito, esto provoco que ambas fueran becadas en el prestigioso colegio mugen, además de que gracias a su creciente éxito ya podían mantenerse por si mismas.

Haruka cerró la llave, salió de la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la comedor donde la esperaba Ayame con el desayuno ya servido.

-Bien come y podremos irnos- dijo Ayame con su característica sonrisa.

-Uhmm…- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja –no se si sea buena idea, después de todo lo cocinaste tu…-

-Que estas tratando de decir, además si no querías que yo cocinara debiste levantarte temprano y hacerlo tu…- dijo evidentemente enojada, no soportaba cuando su hermana hacia esa clase de comentarios.

-Esta bien comeré, pero si algo me pasa quedara en tu conciencia…- y sin decir mas se sentó a la mesa, desayuno rápidamente, Ayame dejo de lado su enojo y también se sentó a la mesa.

Salieron de casa y subieron al convertible amarillo de Haruka, en media hora llegaron al cementerio caminaron hacia la tumba, hasta que estuvieron enfrente de aquella lapida que custodiada por un bello ángel. Ayame se sentó junto a la tumba y dejo una hermosa rosa blanca sobre ella. En ese infinito silencio que las rodeo Haruka recordó su promesa sonrió al pensar que ahora debería llevar aquella persona a un cementerio…-_Una promesa es una promesa_- pensó.

Luego se dirigieron a la escuela, pero al llegar había algo extraño, -No deberían estar tus admiradores aquí ya- dijo Haruka en tono burlón a su hermana, después de todo todos los chicos de su edad la seguían a todas partes.

-Al parecer por fin lograste espantarlos- dijo riendo, -pero parece que yo no lo consigo todavía…- continuo mientras veía como un montón de chicas se acercaban llevándose lo que fuera y a quien fuera por delante….

-No puedes culparme, soy genial- respondió Haruka sonriendo. Ayame rio, -Si claro, eres tan genial como humilde… bueno adiós- sabia que bebía salir de allí o la montaña de chicas la aplastaría.

Haruka solo la vio marcharse mientras reía, de repente se encontró rodeada de chicas, sus fieles admiradoras, que por momentos no la dejaban ni respirar, no les importaba que fuera mujer, ya mas de una se lo había dicho, pero ellas no dejaban de verla como el mas "guapo" de la escuela.

-Señoritas buenos días- dijo cordialmente.

-Buenos días- dijeron en unísono. Sin más todas se abalanzaron hacia ella. Milagrosamente logro salir, ya se le había hecho costumbre andar a escapando de ellas.

Todavia faltaban 15 minutos para que se iniciaran las clases, así que iría a la azotea, no solo para alejarse de sus admiradoras, era donde siempre solía ir a pensar, _-¿Qué es este presentimiento?- _no dejaba de preguntárselo, desde esta mañana que tenia esa extraña sensación.

En la azotea, se podía ver la delicada figura de una bella chica cuyos cabellos aguamarina eran delicadamente alborotados por el viento, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez _-¿Qué es este presentimiento?... es como si el viento tratara de decirme que todo estará bien… pero_- suspiro –_yo se muy bien que no será así…-_

Regreso a la realidad, se hacia tarde y siendo este su primer día no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse, ya se ocuparía después de ese sentimiento, después de todo en estos momentos tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Se dio vuelta, de repente se topo con esa penetrante mirada verde esmeralda, quedo totalmente impactada, esos ojos, se perdió en ellos y sintió que su corazón hacia el mas grande esfuerzo por salir de su pecho, no podía explicarlo, pero algo en esa mirada la hacia sentirse segura y llena de esperanza…

Haruka no era excepción, aquella diosa, sentía que se ahogaba en el azul de sus ojos, pues si se estaba ahogando no le importaba morir siendo llevada a las profundidades por aquella bella sirena… no podía, mas bien no quería despertar de aquel hermoso sueño, pero un rayo de lucidez llego a ella…

-Lo lamento, no quería molestarte…- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar todo lo que había sentido, después de todo no sabia ni siquiera porque se había acercado a esa chica. Se disponía a dejarla cuando sintió como la tomaron de por la muñeca con delicadeza, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Por que había hecho eso, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, esa calidez que le produjo ese joven era inexplicable. –Este… no tienes porque disculparte… yo, bueno… la verdad es que estaba algo perdida…- dijo tratando de excusarse.

-Entonces eres nueva, cual es tu nombre preciosa-, dijo tratando de que pareciera simple formalidad, pero en realidad se moría por saber quien era esa perfecta diosa marina.

-Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru, es un placer conocerte…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras soltaba el apuesto joven.

-Soy Haruka Tenoh, y el placer es mío- dijo mientras el corazón regresaba al pecho…

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, el tiempo pareció detenerse, pero el timbre sonó, así que muy cortésmente Haruka se ofreció a guiar a Michiru, sin saber que sus vidas estaban apunto de cambiar para siempre, y así se perdieron en los pasillos mientras conversaban…

Bueno se acabo el cap. Lamento tener que decirles que no podre actualizar hasta la otra semana ya que estoy muy ocupada preparándome para el ICFES, para aquellos que no lo sepan es la prueba de la que depende mi futuro *-*u, no se preocupen, se que me ira de maravilla…

Hasta pronto


	3. De vuelta al tormento

Ahora que he superado mis dificultades de inspiración, puedo traerles un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, he incluso gracias a mis amigos por sus comentarios de broma, (no debi contarles lo del fic T-T) yo solita me busco mis problemas, ahora entiendo porque se inventaron los nombres de usuario… pero dejando eso de lado espero que sea de su agrado.

Que disfruten la lectura n_n

_**Cap 2. De vuelta al tormento**_

Haruka y Michiru caminaban por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, se apresuraron al ver que ya todos se encontraban dentro de los salones.

-¿Cual es tu salón?- pregunto Haruka.

-Déjame ver- Michiru saco se su bolsillo una hoja de papel, la desdoblo y después de leerla respondió –salón 302, ¿sabes donde queda?-

-Claro preciosa, y te puedo decir que tienes mucha suerte-respondió Haruka mientras se pasaba la mano coquetamente peinando sus cabellos.

-¿Suerte? ¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Michiru, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Haruka.

-Ya lo veras- dijo, y sin dejar responder a Michiru la tomo suavemente por la muñeca echo a correr, ella se sonrojo un poco y se apresuro a seguirle el paso al rubio para no caer.

En menos de un minuto ya se encontraban en la puerta, Haruka toco y salió la maestra bastante bella, de hecho parecía algo joven para esa profesión, pensaba Michiru, una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura e impactantes ojos verdes. Al verlas frunció el ceño

-¿Creen que estas son horas para llegar a clase?- pregunto enfurecida.

-Lo siento yo…- empezó a decir Michiru pero fue interrumpida por Haruka –Lo sentimos maestra, la verdad es que se me paso el tiempo mientras le enseñaba la escuela a la señorita Kaioh, es mi culpa, por favor discúlpeme-

-Ya veo… con que tu eres Michiru Kaioh, si me dijeron que ibas a venir, mucho gusto, Akemi Itsumoto, vamos no te quedes ahí, adelante- dijo amablemente la maestra, parecía que la excusa había sido bastamente convincente.

Antes de entrar Michiru miro a su alrededor, Haruka no estaba _–Debe haberse ido a su clase- _pensó.

-Silencio por favor alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, la señorita Michiru Kaioh, quien acaba de regresar al país después de una larga temporada en Francia, espero que la hagan sentir como en casa y sean muy amables con ella… Veamos- dijo mientras observaba si había algún lugar libre, - A si, se sentara junto a Tenoh-

Al escuchar esto Michiru volteo a ver rápidamente hacia a donde señalaba la maestra y vio Haruka quien le sonreía. Se dirigió a su asiento y espero a que la maestra iniciara la clase.

-Porque no me lo dijiste- pregunto en voz baja.

Haruka sonrio y volteo a verla para responder, -Te dije que tenias suerte, y que mayor suerte que estar en la misma clase conmigo-

-Pero que presumido- dijo Michiru algo enojada, lo que mas podía detestar eran las personas así, ya tenia bastante con esos presumidos que se la pasaban por su casa con la intención de entablar cualquier tipo de relación con ella, falsas amistades cuya única razón era el status y ni decir de aquellos que la pretendían.

Haruka no entendía muy buen la razón de su enojo, pero había algo en Michiru que no le permitía dejar las cosas así. Ese algo que siempre le pedía que la hiciera sonreír, ese algo de cierta manera la hipnotizaba.

Cuando llego el receso todos se acercaron a Michiru, los chicos no pasaban por inadvertida su belleza y las chicas parecían celosas ya que estaba acaparando toda la atención, respondía a las preguntas que le hacían de manera breve, estaba empezando a sofocarse, así que se retiro. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka, se preocupo cuando lo vio salir del salón con la mirada baja, -_¿Dónde podrá estar?- _se preguntaba, Haruka había sido muy amable con ella y no podía permitir que un leve enojo arruinara la amistad que había empezado a entablar con el apuesto muchacho, además, había algo en el que…

-Auch… - fue lo que dijo Michiru al caer al suelo, al parecer había tropezado con alguien, - Lo lamento-

-No tienes porque fui yo quien no prestaba atención Michiru-

-Haruka, estaba buscándote- dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse, -Quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud-

-No deberías, por el contrario, soy yo quien debe disculparse, suelo ser una persona algo orgullosa y un poco presumida- dijo con sinceridad en su voz mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Solo un poco- dijo risueña, al parecer después de ese exterior orgulloso se encontraba una persona sincera y amable.

-Oye…- dijo con fingido enojo, iba a continuar replicando pero fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso así que se dirigieron al salón.

El día pareció pasar rápidamente, ya era la hora de la salida, y Michiru se encontraba hablando con Haruka acerca de con había sido la vida en Francia y de cómo se había convertido en una famosa violinista, Haruka cerro su casillero, estaba por preguntarle el porque de su regreso después de todo parecía que le gustaba mucho estar allí, pero fue interrumpida por el escándalo que parecía estar acercándose cada vez mas a ellas, Michiru se sobresalto, no se imaginaba que podía ocasionar tal alboroto, pero Haruka sabia que solo podían ser dos cosas, y ya que había visto marcharse a la mayoría de sus admiradoras, solo quedaba la segunda opción. –Otra vez, y yo que pensé que ya había echo avances-

Michiru lo miro confundía, a que se refería, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra vio doblar la esquina del pasillo a una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos lluvia que corría a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacía donde se encontraban.

-Déjenme, ya les dije que no- gritaba desesperada, pero al ver a Haruka sonrió aliviada y salto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, colgándose de ella.

-Ruka, ayúdame quieres- dijo algo agitada, al parecer llevaba corriendo un buen rato.

-No puedo creerlo, que tengo que hacer para que dejen de molestar-

En ese momento un montón de chicos apareció por el mismo camino traían cartas, rosas y un sinfín de regalos, pero extrañamente al ver a Haruka se detuvieron, la mayoría parecían asustados así que decidieron retirarse no sin antes disculparse.

-No puedo creerlo, no te habían dejado ya en paz- le pregunto Haruka.

-Eso creía yo, algo distrajo su atención, pero no duro mucho… deberías hacer tu trabajo mejor- respondió la chica, -pero de todas formas gracias- dijo mientras el besaba la mejilla.

En eso se percato de la presencia de Michiru, quien aun parecía sorprendida por lo sucedido, al parecer Haruka no era el único que tenia a sus "admiradores" detrás, eso ya había podido comprobarlo.

-Ruka, quien es esa chica- pregunto Ayame con algo de celos, después de lo que le sucedió a su hermana hace un año estaba más protectora que nunca.

-Bueno… veras… ella…- dijo Haruka algo intimidada por la mirada de Ayame.

-Soy Michiru Kaioh, es un placer- interrumpió tratando de ignorar la mirada de la niña.

-Ya veo, y que intenciones tienes con Haruka- dijo sin rodeos ante la mirada atónita de ambas quienes se ruborizaron de inmediato.

-Bueno… yo- Michiru no encontraba que decir, -_por que no puedo decir que solo soy su amiga- _dijo para sus adentros mientras se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

-O lo siento, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Ayame, Ayame Tenoh y…-

-Michiru solo es mi amiga- dijo Haruka para salir de aquella incomoda situación.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto incrédula.

-En serio- por fin pudo pronunciar Michiru –soy nueva y Haruka a sido muy amable conmigo-

-Ya veo- dijo mas tranquilamente, -En ese caso… lo siento- continuo ante la mirada atónita de Michiru, -Pero es mi deber cuidar a la persona mas importante para mi.- sonrió y extendió su mano para saludarla.

-Entiendo- respondió mientras correspondía el saludo, no le cavia duda de que ese par eran muy unidos.- Veo que quieres mucho a tu hermano-

-¿Hermano?- pregunto incrédula Ayame.

-O disculpa no son hermanos- volvió a preguntar Michiru, esta vez observando a Haruka, quien se puso nerviosa, que debía responder.

-Si, claro, es que se me hizo extraño que lo adivinaras a la primera- dijo Ayame mientras reia pasándose la mano por la nuca, gesto que había aprendido de su hermana. _–¡No puedo creerlo!- _pensó y fijo la vista en su "hermano", ya hablarían de esto mas tarde.

Haruka comprendió todo en la mirada de Ayame, ya luego hablarían, pero en ese momento como un rayo vino una idea a su mente, si le decía a Michiru que era mujer, algo cambiaria, después de todo, Michiru detestaba las mentiras, eso si que lo había entendido mientras platicaban.

-Lo siento, me encantaría seguir platicando pero debo irme- dijo Michiru rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Que te parece si te llevamos a pasear, después de todo no conoces muy bien la ciudad- respondió Ayame, si su hermana no le había contado la verdad era porque algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo aquí y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer mas de Michiru y de esta situación.

- ¿Que dices?- pregunto Haruka, no entendía del todo las intenciones de Ayame pero si le encantaba la idea pasar mas tiempo con la bella diosa.

-No lo se, es que mi primo esta esperándome- decía dudando.

-Y que tal si viene con nosotros- pregunto Haruka.

-Debemos preguntarle, vamos, debe estar esperándome afuera-

Así salieron de la escuela, se encontraron con un muchacho ciertamente muy apuesto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que parecía tener unos 15 años, pero pronto se dieron una gran sorpresa.

-Prima si que tardas eh….-dijo, luego volteo a ver a las personas que la acompañaban, se sobresalto al ver a la chica pelinegra –Tú…-

-¿Qué?, tu que haces aquí ególatra- respondió Ayame, aun no se olvidaba de la actitud de ese chico.

-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones del porque estoy aquí, presumida- respondió el muchacho.

Se podía sentir como la tensión aumentaba a cada instante, al cruzar sus miradas parecían salir chispas, esos dos si que se llevaban mal. Pero se hacia tarde y si iban a pasear debían irse ahora.

-Takeshi… quieres venir, Haruka y Ayame se ofrecieron gentilmente a enseñarnos la ciudad.- pregunto Michiru tratando de ignorar aquella situación.

-Michi, no creo que sea buena idea, además de ir con la presumida- dijo lanzándole otra de sus miradas de desprecio a Ayame – la reunión empieza a las 7:00 p.m. y si no estamos a tiempo ya sabes como se pondrá mi tío-

-!La fiesta! Lo había olvidado… lo siento Haruka, creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- dijo Michiru lamentándose.

-No te preocupes preciosa- respondió. En ese momento tanto Takeshi como Ayame centraron su vista en Haruka, pero en realidad ella ni se percato. –Sera en otra ocasión, nos vemos mañana- y así se despidió besando gentilmente la mano de Michiru quien se sonrojo levemente con la escena que parecía salida de un bello cuento.

-Nos vemos mañana- respondió aun sonrojada.

Ayame y Haruka partieron en el auto rumbo al departamento, todo el camino fue silencioso algo tenia a Ayame muy pensativa, en otra circunstancia Haruka se habría preocupado, pero en realidad ella también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por mas poco tiempo que fuera, no podía dejar de ver el hermoso rostro de Michiru, su sonrisa, sus ojos, verla a los ojos era como perderse en el mar, pero había algo extraño, en ese mar no era del todo tranquilo, algo perturbaba a Michiru y ahora tenia una inmensa curiosidad por descubrir aquello que entristecía tanto a su bella sirena.

Por otra parte en la mansión Kaioh todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta que se celebraría esta noche, el regreso de los jóvenes herederos de la gran fortuna Kaioh a Japón era un evento que no podía pasar desapercibido, o eso creían los anfitriones pero no tanto los homenajeados.

-Todo esto me parece tan absurdo- se quejaba Takechi, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió volver la vista a Michiru quien parecía estar en el país de los sueños, -Michi, Michiru, !MICHIRU!-

-Lo siento estaba distraída, decías algo- respondió por fin Michiru.

-No puedo creerlo, no me estabas escuchando- en ese momento pensó en el porque de la distracción de su prima y concluyo que – lo mas probable es que estés pensando en ese chico, no es así-

Un tono rojizo tiño las mejillas de Michiru al verse descubierta, la verdad era que no podía sacarse a Haruka de la cabeza, no creía estar siendo tan obvia, teniendo a alguien mas en frente lo hubiera negado, pero Takeshi siempre fue incondicional con ella, mas que primos eran como hermanos.

-Sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada, la verdad es que, solo lo conocí hoy, pero hay algo en él, algo… no se como describirlo- respondió mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que describieran ese sentimiento.

-No me diras que te gusta o aun peor que te enamoraste, si te soy sincero no me gradada, además de que es hermano de la presumida- dijo seriamente.

-De vedad no piensas contarme porque te llevas tan mal con Ayame- hizo una pausa analizando la situación, luego sonrió y continuo -no me dirás que te gusta- dijo en forma picara.

Takeshi se sonrojo completamente –No seas tonta, nunca me enamoraría de una niña tonta y presumida- respondió algo enojado.

-Como digas- rió.

Vio su reloj y se levanto del sillón donde conversaban, suspiro _–como odio estas fiestas- _dijo para si. -Vamos, ya es hora-

-Si me permite- dijo Takechi levantándose y ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Claro, pero que joven tan caballeroso- rió.

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de gancho, Takeshi lucia un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, la verdad no quería verse tan formal, pero si lucia bastante galante. En cuanto a Michiru lucia un hermoso vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que enmarcaba perfectamente su silueta, unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto, un colgante nada ostentoso en juego con sus pendientes y un maquillaje muy sutil completaban el atuendo de la homenajeada.

Su padre la esperaba en el gran salón, donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Hija, tan hermosa como siempre- dijo orgulloso su padre.

-Gracias- fue lo que se limito a decir.

Como detestaba esa actitud, los halagos de su padre, mas que halagos eran presunciones. Su padre solía ponerla ante todos como la perfecta chica prodigio de la música y las artes, a su parecer, ella solo era para el otro sus ostentos que tanto le gustaba presumir.

-No pareces estar muy feliz- dijo su madre, mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Pero descuida, ya se que te alegrara.-

-De verdad- respondió incrédula. _–Lo que más podría alegrarme en este momento es salir de aquí- _pensó.

-Claro hija a que no adivinas quien ha venido a visitarte- dijo su padre, quien también parecía muy contento.

En ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, al parecer fuera donde fuera, cualquier lugar al que escapara no tenia salida siempre era perseguida por el destino que le había sido impuesto.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Michiru- dijo el chico pelinegro mientras besaba su mano.

-Seiya…. ¿Que haces aquí?-

Espero que les allá gustado, en el próximo capitulo empieza el martirio… solo les diré que Michiru vivirá una fiesta de horror, pobre T-T.

En cuanto a Haruka, le contara a Michiru su secreto?, solo piénsenlo.

En tres días el próximo cap. Hasta entonces

Ja ne.^-^


	4. Quiero mi propio destino!

**Cap 3 ¡Quiero mi propio destino!**

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Michiru- dijo el chico pelinegro mientras besaba su mano.

-Seiya…. ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermosa prometida- respondió el pelinegro.

-No es eso es que… bueno, no te esperaba- dijo, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, muy claramente le había dicho a su padre, esta mañana precisamente, que quería romper ese compromiso, Seiya era todo lo que ella detestaba reunido en un rico muchacho de prestigiosa familia.

El señor Kaioh trataba de ignorar la mirada furibunda de su hija, quería a Michiru, pero siendo ella la heredera de la mayor parte de la fortuna de la familia no podía permitir que terminara casada con cualquiera, según el no existía mejor candidato que el joven Kou.

-Michiru, quieres bailar- pregunto Seiya.

-Lo siento, pero ella ya me prometió que bailaría conmigo- intervino Takeshi, el mas que nadie conocía a Michiru y sabia cuanto detestaba a su prometido.

Seiya lo miro con enojo, el le devolvió la mirada, en ese momento Michiru halo a su primo a la pista de baile y sin decir mas desaparecieron entre las parejas que bailaban.

-No te preocupes, el cambio de ambiente debe haberle afectado- dijo la señora Kaioh tratando de disculparse por la actitud de su hija.

-No tiene porque disculparse, de hecho, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes.-

-Claro Seiya, que te parece si vamos a mi estudio después de la fiesta, allí podremos conversar mas tranquilamente- respondió el señor Kaioh.

-En ese caso me retiro, debo ir a buscar a mis hermanos, los veré cuando termine la fiesta- dijo el pelinegro y se marcho para buscar a sus hermanos, pronuncio en voz casi inaudible –Michiru Kaioh, tu serás mía.-

/

No muy lejos de allí Haruka y Ayame llagaron a casa, habían ido de compras camino al departamento y se encontraban exhaustas.

-Ruka, quieres cenar- pregunto Ayame

-Gracias preciosa pero no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a descansar, buenas noches- respondió Haruka mientras camina hacia su habitación.

-A no, a mi no te me escapas- dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo, -Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- de verdad esta situación la preocupaba.

-¿Hablar?, pero de que quieres hablar-

Ayame se soltó de su brazo y la miro fijamente, se llevo un dedo a la barbilla como pensando, -No se, que te parece de… !Porque no le has dicho a Michiru que eres una chica!- grito, Ayame se veía algo molesta, pero a la vez confundida.

Haruka paso saliva, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que darle esa explicación a su hermana, pero la verdad era que por mas que lo pensara una y otra vez, no podía encontrar la razón del miedo que le provocaba esta situación, la idea de que Michiru se alejara de ella daba vueltas en su cabeza y no la dejaba en paz.

-Bueno, veras… yo… - no sabía como continuar.

-Te gusta no es así- dijo mirándola seriamente, aunque con algo de picardía y alegría a la vez.

-Claro que no- no podía negar que Michiru le parecía atractiva, pero de verdad sentía algo mas por ella?

-No me mientas, se que me mientes-insistía Ayame.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, tu estas imaginando cosas- respondió Haruka algo molesta, ya se estaba hartando de este interrogatorio.

-Bueno, hacia no quieras admitir que te gusta- seguía insistiendo, -Por lo menos tienes que admitir que te interesa su amistad no?-

-En eso si tienes razón- respondió Haruka seriamente.

-Por eso debes decirle la verdad, sabes que no debes guardarte un secreto tan importante, que a la vez ni tan secreto es…-dijo Ayame mientras pensaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó.

-Si lo piensas detenidamente, existen muchas personas que saben que eres mujer, en especial en la escuela y si Michiru llegase a enterarse por alguno de ellos, me temo que podrías perder su amistad… además, si te soy sincera me agrada mucho y me gustaría que fueran amigas.-

Haruka pudo sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de su hermana, y pensándolo bien no podía darse el lujo de perder la amistad de la hermosa joven aguamarina por esto, -Tienes razón yo… se lo diré.- se podía sentir cierto temblor en su voz.

-Tranquilízate, si Michiru quiere tu amistad, no tendrá ningún problema en aceptar ese pequeño detalle.- dijo Ayame tratando de darle ánimos.

-Creo que tienes razón, en fin si ya terminaste tu interrogatorio- dijo en tono sarcástico –iré a descansar, buenas noches- y sin decir mas se retiro a su habitación.

-Que descanses- la verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle preguntado a Haruka todo esto, pero si en verdad Michiru quería una amistad o algo mas con Haruka debía conocer la verdad de sus propios labios. Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, ceno y se fue a dormir decidida _–Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase- _fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

/

De regreso en la mansión Kaioh, la fiesta ya había terminado y Michiru se encontraba en el balcón muy pensativa, _-¿Qué puedo hacer?-_ se repetía a si misma una y otra vez, de pronto vino a ella el recuerdo de Haruka, la única persona que había logrado distraerla de todos sus problemas, como quería tenerlo a su lado. No sabia exactamente que era lo que sucedía pero al estar a su lado parecía que todos los problemas desaparecían y por primera vez se sentía totalmente completa, totalmente feliz.

Por mas que lo intento no encontraba solución, ya cansada decidió dejar esto para después y se encamino a su recamara para por fin tener algo de paz.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio del señor Kaioh se podía oír claramente como este y su esposa conversaban con el joven Kou.

-…Y es por esto que he regresado a Japón, estoy dispuesto a convertir a Michiru en mi esposa en este mismo instante- dijo Seiya.

-La verdad es que nos hace muy feliz que estés dispuesto a formalizar tu compromiso con nuestra hija, Seiya – dijo cortésmente el señor Kaioh.

-A mi me parece perfecto, debemos empezar con los preparativos y yo creo que mas o menos dentro de un mes podrán casarse- continuo la señora Kaioh.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora, pero…- dijo Seiya.

En ese momento, sin ser vista una cabizbaja Michiru caminaba hacia su habitación, pasando justamente en frente del lugar donde firmaban su sentencia, se detuvo al escuchar unas familiares voces platicando.

-…La verdad me alegra que se ofrezca a ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda, tengo que regresar a los Estados Unidos en unos días para terminar con mis estudios y ultimar detalles con mis padres, por esto me temo que la boda deberá llevarse a cabo cuando regrese-

-No hay problema pero, ¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Dentro de 6 meses aproximadamente, pero antes de irme debo cerciorarme de la respuesta de Michiru-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy seguro de que aceptara- dijo el señor Kaioh.

El golpe de las puertas abriéndose abruptamente interrumpió aquella conversación, -Tan seguro estas padre?- dijo furibunda Michiru.

-Hija que bueno que llegas estábamos...- empezó a decir la señora pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Michiru.

-Estaban decidiendo mi futuro, como siempre.- grito la chica que aun no se calmaba.

-Michiru, contrólate- le grito su padre en tono autoritario.

-Controlarme, yo ya te deje en claro que no pienso casarme con él y aun asi arreglas mi boda a mis espaldas-

-Michiru, discúlpate en este mismo instante- le grito su madre.

-No pienso disculparme, ni mucho menos casarme, ya que deje eso en claro, me retiro- si decir mas salió de aquel lugar hecha una furia seguida por su madre.

-Seiya, espero que puedas perdonarla, esta un poco cansada y…- el señor fue interrumpido por Seiya.

-No tiene por que preocuparse, yo entiendo que para Michiru no ha sido un día fácil, permaneceré una semana mas en Japón, vendré a visitarlos en unos días para continuar nuestra conversación-

-Por supuesto-

-En ese caso me retiro hasta entonces- dijo el joven mientras se despedía del señor con un apretón de manos.

-Hasta entonces-

En cuanto Seiya se retiro el señor fue en busca de su esposa y su hija, quienes ahora se encontraban discutiendo en la sala.

-Compréndelo, yo no voy a casarme con Seiya, no me importa lo que digas, no lo hare- gritaba la joven llena de ira.

-Michiru, se que esto no ha sido fácil para ti, regresar a Japón, volver a ver a Seiya, pero necesito que entiendas algo, tienes un deber con esta familia y por eso vas a casarte con el joven Kou lo quieras o no- continuaba su madre.

-A mi no me importa cual crees que es mi deber yo…- de nuevo fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Vas a casarte y punto, esta decisión afecta a toda la familia y te guste o no vas a cumplir con tu obligación-

-No puedo creer que me obliguen a hacer esto.- Ya no se contuvo dos solitarias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no quería que la vieran llorar, pero el dolor y la frustración ya no podían ser contenidos. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras corría tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas que ahora salían sin control, en ese momento tropezó con Takeshi.

-Michiru, que fue lo que paso- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No quiero… no quiero… Takeshi ayúdame.- decía mientras sollozaba. Takeshi la abrazo mas fuerte tratando de calmarla, la verdad le partía el corazón verla así, fuera quien fuera el causante del llanto de su querida prima no se lo perdonaría.

Takeshi llevo a Michiru hacia su habitación y una vez a solas platicaron de lo ocurrido. Con cada palabras que mencionaba Michiru la ira de Takeshi crecía mas y mas, como podían sus tíos hacer algo como esto?

En las afueras de la mansión un lujoso auto esperaba a que su último tripulante llegara, este era esperado por sus hermanos. Al subir al auto comenzó la conversación.

-Y bien como te fue- pregunto Taiki.

-La verdad es que Michiru no parecía muy feliz de verte- decía Yaten en tono burlón.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, sus padres están de acuerdo con el compromiso- respondió.

-Y ella?- pregunto Yaten.

-No me importa, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero en este momento es a Michiru Kaioh.- respondió altivo el pelinegro finalizando la conversación.

La luz de la luna desapareció, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y una triste lluvia se hizo presente, arrullada por esta lluvia Michiru por fin concilio el sueño, esterando encontrar la respuesta a todo aquello que la atormentaba.

Gomen, Gomen por el retraso, de vedad que lo siento pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerle a dos personas en particular:

**Satsuki-chan: **Gracias por tu gran apoyo, tus comentarios de veras que me alientan.

**Paolita-chan: **A mi más grande amiga en todo este universo quiero agradecerle por su gran idea, ya la verán en el próximo cap.

Hasta entonces….


	5. ¿confias en mi?

Bueno, otra vez yo, por fin les traigo actualización, gomen por la tardanza pero entrar a la universidad es duro, el examen fue muy difícil, además tuve algunos compromisos y como siempre se me corto la inspiración, pero no importa esta vez volvió para quedarse y me han llegado toneladas de ideas para nuevos fics, además mi hermano resulto ser un gran escritor esta preparando un fic con una trama que ni les cuento (que mala :P). Dejando de lado mi vida personal este cap. se centra mas que todo en las recuerdos de Ayame y Takeshi si piensan que algo va a pasar entre esos dos les confirmo que no les voy a decir hasta que sea el momento oportuno wuajajajaja :P, que disfruten la lectura….

/

**Cap 4. ¿Confías en mí?**

**Primera parte**

Un nuevo día, después de su charla de ayer necesitaba pensar en como le revelaría a Michiru la verdad, aun no sabia con certeza como o cuando, lo único claro era que debía hacerlo antes de que alguien mas se lo dijera.

-¡¿Que puedo hacer?- grito ante su falta de ingenio.

En ese momento sonó el despertador, casi no había dormido, ¿Por qué tenia tantos problemas en decirle la verdad? Es decir ¿que seria lo peor que podía pasar? era la verdad después de todo.

-Haruka levántate- se escucho detrás de la puerta la voz de Ayame.

-Ya estoy despierta, en un momento voy- respondió Haruka.

Repitió la rutina de todos los días, se ducho, se puso el uniforme, desayuno, molesto un poco a su hermana y se encaminaron a la escuela. Ya en esta, después de escapar de sus admiradoras como cada mañana se encamino a la azotea, necesitaba pensar, al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido ayer, como se había acercado a Michiru por un impulso hasta ahora desconocido, siguió caminado mientras evocaba aquel momento tan maravilloso.

Solo salió de sus ensoñaciones al ver una conocida figura mirando el horizonte, Michiru, esta vez había algo diferente, de alguna manera parecía más triste, mas… preocupada. No lo soporto, necesitaba saber que era lo que le preocupaba a su bella diosa, se acerco a ella con cautela, no quería asustarla, coloco su mano en el hombro de Michiru.

Una calidez en su hombro, ese aroma que se estaba volviendo tan familiar, no había duda, era él.

-Buenos días Haruka- dijo tratando de disimular aquello que le causaba su presencia.

-Buenos días Michiru, te encuentras bien- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?- de verdad que no podía evitar que lo ocurrido ayer le afectara.

-Pareces triste- dijo tomándola del mentón para ver mejor su rostro –¿Estuviste llorando?-pregunto al ver sus ojos algo hinchados.

Michiru se sonrojo fuertemente -No, es solo que no dormí bien, la fiesta fue algo larga- mintió.

-Uhhmm… entiendo- dijo no totalmente convencida –Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer no pude mostrarte la ciudad, que te parece si vamos hoy después de la escuela-pregunto la rubia.

-Me parece perfecto, pero creo que tendremos que ir con Takeshi, después de todo no creo que me deje ir a menos de que así sea- respondió Michiru, sonrió, inexplicablemente Haruka siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. –Vámonos o llegaremos tarde otra vez-

-Es…espera Michiru, te… tengo algo que decirte-dijo Haruka presa de un miedo terrible, pero aunque tuviera miedo, por mas que la idea de que Michiru se alejara de ella golpeara una y otra vez su mente y su corazón, debía decirle la verdad.

Michiru se sorprendió, que podría ser, tal vez… _-No seas tonta Michiru, solo lo conociste ayer y ya te estas imaginando cosas-_ dijo para si. Luego volvió a la realidad para responderle al guapo muchacho –Si claro, dime-

Estaba buscando las fuerzas suficientes para decirle la verdad, a decir verdad la mirada expectante de Michiru la ponía mas nerviosa, -Lo que tengo que decirte es… bueno tal vez no te has dado cuenta todavía pero…- Justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana.

-No puede ser, corre o llegaremos tarde-Michiru tomo a Haruka de la muñeca y salió corriendo olvidando por completo aquella conversación.

Todo el día transcurrió normalmente para todos, para todos excepto para Haruka, cada vez que trataba de confesarle la verdad a Michiru ocurría algo inesperado, cuando no era el timbre eran sus admiradoras, cuando no eran ellas eran los chicos que ahora andaban detrás de Michiru. Ya estaba bastante frustrada con todo esto.

Finalmente fue hora de la salida, Haruka se había dado por vencida hacia ya varias horas, pareciera que el destino no quisiera que le contara a Michiru su verdadera condición, ya encontraría el momento, por ahora lo único quería era pasar una agradable tarde en compañía de la dulce Michiru.

Como era de esperarse Ayame y Takeshi se les unieron, al parecer la relación entre esos dos no había cambiado a toda hora se la pasaban discutiendo. Haruka y Michiru solo se limitaban a reír ante tales situaciones.

Recorrieron toda la ciudad y por ultimo fueron al centro comercial no fue nada sorpresivo que Michiru y Ayame se quedaran pegadas a los aparadores de las tiendas, mientras tanto Takeshi estaba conociendo a Haruka, se entero de que era corredor de autos, la verdad al chico le fascinaba la velocidad así que empezó a dejar de lado su desconfianza.

-No te parece increíble esta ciudad Michiru- pregunto Ayame.

-De verdad que es muy maravillosa, había olvidado lo bello que era Tokio- respondió.

-La próxima vez podemos venir de compras, sii- pregunto la chica pelinegra.

-Claro, me encantaría venir de compras contigo- respondió amablemente Michiru.

-En ese caso, me gustaría mostrarte un lugar muy especial, mi lugar favorito en toda esta ciudad- dijo Ayame muy emocionada.

Cuando subieron al auto Ayame le dijo a Haruka a donde dirigirse, ya sabia bien como le gustaba a su hermana la playa, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre allí.

Al llegar Ayame tomo su mochila y salió corriendo, no podía evitar sentirse inspirada en ese lugar tan maravilloso, desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Pero que niña tan maleducada, disculpa Michiru- se disculpo Haruka.

-No te preocupes, es imposible no llenarse de sentimiento en un lugar tan maravilloso como este.- respondió cortésmente.

-Yo si creo que es una niña muy maleducada.- termino Takeshi.

-Si te parece puedo ir a buscarla y nos vamos.- dijo Haruka.

-No es problema, de verdad. Si te soy sincera a mí también me encanta el mar, creo que es como…uhm… no lo se es como si el mar supiera todos mis secretos.- respondió Michiru.

-Prima si vas a hablar así prefiero ir a buscar al la presumida para que podamos irnos, con permiso.- dijo Takeshi, la verdad ahora que tenia mas confianza en Haruka no temía dejarlos solos.-Nos vemos en el auto, no tarden.-

Takeshi camino por toda la playa pero no encontraba ni la mas mínima señal de Ayame.-Donde te metiste fin logro verla, se encontraba sentada contemplando el horizonte, el sus piernas reposaba una libreta, parecía estar totalmente hipnotizada observando aquel perfecto atardecer.

-Así que aquí te escondías- dijo burlándose.

-Yo no me escondo, solo… pienso.- respondió la chica, por alguna razón este lugar lograba tranquilizarla aunque estuviera siendo molestada por aquel inoportuno muchacho.

-Y… ¿En que piensas?- dijo el muchacho pero al ver la mirada expectante de Ayame ante aquella inesperada pregunta, que ni el mismo sabia porque había formulado, se puso un poco nervioso y continuo tratando de remediar lo ocurrido. –No es que me importe o algo, solo es curiosidad nada mas- rió nerviosamente.

-Nunca puedes dejar de ser tan orgulloso- dijo Ayame en tono tranquilo.- La verdad pienso muchas cosas.- se detuvo devolviendo la vista hacia aquel maravilloso atardecer.-En este lugar, justo aquí donde estoy sentada, llegaron a mi las mas magnificas ideas, la mas magnifica historia que jamás escribí…- respondió la muchacha aun con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Olvidaba que eres la gran escritora Ayame Tenoh- dijo en tono sarcástico.

El rostro de Ayame cambio por completo, parecía bastante ofendida por el comentario de Takeshi, se puso de pie y dirigiendo una mirada llena de rencor le dijo:-!Y yo olvida que eres el odioso Takeshi Kaioh!-. Se dispuso a salir corriendo cuando…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Takeshi la halo del brazo.-¡ Que me sueltes!-gritaba histérica.

-Lo siento, yo no quería molestarte- dijo Takeshi con notable sinceridad mientras mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-¡Pues pareciera que si porque siempre lo haces!- aunque ya estaba mas tranquila seguía gritando.

-¡Y me puedes decir que fue eso tan malo que te hice para que te molestes cada vez que te hablo!- grito Takeshi mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No se, ¡que te parece haberte burlado de mi frente a todos! O tal vez ¡haberme gastado la bromita que me hiciste! Acaso ya te olvidaste de eso. -

_****FLASBACK****_

Ayame caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la escuela, pero aunque no le molestaba la paz de la que en ese momento disfrutaba si se preguntaba que le había pasado a sus admiradores, no le importaba demasiado el hecho de no tenerlos rodeándola pero si le causaba cierta curiosidad aquello que parecía haberlos alejado _– ¿Sera que Ruka les hizo algo?-_ pensó _- Solo espero que se le halla ido la mano.-_ suspiró.

Al entrar en el salón se llevo una gran sorpresa, todos se encontraban allí parecían estar hablando con alguien, alguien muy importante.

-Así que vivías en Paris, yo siempre he soñado con ir a Paris.- comentaba una chica bastante emocionada.

Ayame paso de largo seguramente era otro de esos chicos ricos que tanto la molestaban, quien sino ella podría saber lo horrible que era esa vida y sobre todo de las libertades que te arrebata. Se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a releer aquellos apuntes que tenia para su nuevo libro, los editores estaban presionándola y no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para seguir escribiendo. _-¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada? Yo nunca me quedo sin ideas- _repetía una y otra vez para si misma. Saco de su mochila aquel libro, le gustaba leerlo una y otra vez, después de todo era su mejor trabajo, tal vez si volvía a leerlo se le ocurriría algo.

-No pierdas tú tiempo niña.- dijo una voz algo irritante en su espalda.

-¿Perder mi tiempo? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ayame dirigiendo su vista hacia aquel muchacho castaño.

-Ese libro que tienes en tus manos, si a eso se le puede llamar libro claro, es una perdida de tiempo.- respondió.

-Y… ¿Porque lo crees?, digo, tiene que haber una razón para que lo detestes- la verdad nunca le importo la critica, y aunque esta fuera bastante fuerte, quería saber que era lo que en realidad le había desagradado a aquel chico de su trabajo.

-Pues… además de ser tonto, refleja imposibles, lo único que hace es alimentar las absurdas esperanzas de la gente.- respondió el chico con arrogancia.

-Ya veo- digo. En ese momento se percato de que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en ellos, después de todo sus compañeros sabían que la autora de aquel libro era ella. –Pues yo creo que son los verdaderos anhelos del corazón los que están plasmados en este libro- si en algo se parecía Ayame a Haruka era en que no daba su brazo a torcer, ella iba a defender sus ideales hasta el final.

-Vaya una niña tonta y cursi, de verdad que eres tan tonta como quien escribo ese libro- dijo burlonamente.

-Pues es mejor que ser un presumido arrogante que se cree la última gota de agua del desierto, en fin en este mundo hay de todo no.- contraataco ella.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo el muchacho riendo mientras sostenía en sus manos cierto objeto.

-Mi libreta ¡dámela!- grito Ayame abalanzándose sobre él.

-Porque, no quieres que revele tus anhelos.- sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Dámela! O te arrepentirás- grito ella.

-Que vas a hacer, esperar a que tu príncipe venga y te rescate-

-No, lo que voy a hacer es esto- Ayame se dirigió hacia el chico y trato de golpearlo, él confiado esquivo el golpe, para su sorpresa ella era mucho mas rápida y logro arrebatarle la libreta de las manos, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó y callo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Vaya, valiente pero tonta, tu deberías haber escrito ese libro- dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, la gran Ayame Tenoh, que no permitía que nadie la sacara de sus cabales había caído tan bajo solo por un molesto chico. Ni ella misma lo creía, nunca había tenido que pelear con alguien, todo lo conseguía con el poder de la persuasión y el don del convencimiento, ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto?

Llego la hora del receso, Ayame estaba bastante sorprendida con lo que había ocurrido,_ -Debe ser por el stress, estoy presionándome mucho.- _pensaba.

En ese momento se percato de que aquel muchacho se encontraba en la puerta hablando con algunas chicas quienes estaban completamente embelesadas mientras lo observaban –Ahora es mi turno.- susurro Ayame, era la hora de la venganza.

A la hora del descanso todos los estudiantes salieron al patio, Takeshi se encontraba leyendo debajo de un árbol mientras Ayame le observaba maliciosamente detrás de una de los muros de la escuela. En ese momento apareció una chica y se paro junto a él.

-Kaioh-kun, acepto, de vedad que me siento muy feliz- dijo la chica bastante emocionada aunque manteniendo la compostura.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo mientras la miraba extrañado.

En ese momento llego otra chica quien también parecía muy emocionada.

-Puedes irte- le dijo a la otra –Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Kaioh-kun- aunque trataba de ser cortés no podía evitar mostrar algo de fastidio ante su inoportuna presencia.

-Me temo que ahora no podrá ser tenemos que irnos, verdad Kaioh-kun.- dijo. Takeshi no podía responder estaba tan confundido por la situación que ni siquiera sabia que decir.

-Y tú quien te crees para darle ordenes- esto ya no era una conversación, de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-Numero uno: yo no le estoy dando ordenes, numero dos: si tanto te interesa saber yo soy su novia así que vete!.- grito la chica lo que causo que todos los presentes empezaran a prestarle atención a aquel alboroto. Takeshi se puso completamente rojo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo estaba sucediendo.

-Eso no es verdad-

-Si es cierto, mira- dijo la chica sacando una pequeña nota de su bolsillo en la cual estaba escrito. "Tu belleza es la mas grande que jamás se allá visto en este universo, por eso quisiera pedirte que aceptes mis humildes sentimientos y seas mi novia. Att: Takeshi Kaioh."

La otra chica sostuvo la nota leía atónita cada línea, en ese momento la arrugo y la lanzo por los aires.

-Eso es mentira, se nota que esa nota la hiciste tu, esta es la verdadera- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que decía. "Tus ojos los luceros mas hermosos de toda la constelación, ellos me guian en el viaje a través de la inesperada tormenta, oh! Diosa de infinita belleza quédate mi lado para siempre. Att: Takeshi Kaioh"

La otra chica la miro sorprendida y luego ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia Takeshi quien leía atentamente la nota que había caído a su lado.

-Entonces Kaioh-kun- dijo la primera.

-Quien de nosotras será tu novia- continuo la otra.

Toda la escuela tenía la vista puesta en el muchacho castaño, algunos reían otros solo se limitaban observar con detenimiento a la expectativa de lo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

-Esto…chicas…verán…- no encontraba la manera correcta de salir de aquel problema, después de todo, esas chicas no iban a creerle dijera lo que dijera.

-Ves, el es mi novio- la primera chica se aferro a su brazo.

-!Quítate, él es mío!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la otra chica y comenzaban a pelear.

Todos se quedaron viendo aquel alboroto, lo que le dio tiempo a Takeshi para escapar hacia el patio trasero, pero allí encontró algo que disipo todas sus dudas inmediatamente. Si, allí se encontraba Ayame, riendo a carcajadas con sus manos sostenía su estomago pues el reír tanto comenzaba a causarle un leve dolor.

-¡Fuiste tu!- grito él.

-jajjajajja… yo….jajjajaja- no podía ni responder.

-Tu fuiste la que escribió esas notas ¿no?- dijo furioso.

-Si…jajjaja…jajaja… no puedo creer que creyeran que tu podías escribir algo así…jajaja…-

-Ya veras…- pero justo en ese momento las dos chicas se aproximaban a el corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Demonios, me las pagaras después- dijo amenazante antes de salir corriendo.

-Ya lo veremos….jjajajaja…-

El día terminaba, aunque al principio pareció ser un día terrible el haberse desquitado del molesto muchacho la hacia sentirse mejor. Cerro su casillero sabia que debía ir a buscar a Haruka ahora o si no se pondría a coquetear con alguna chica y no la llevaría de compras como prometió. Suspiro pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la retadora mirada de Takeshi.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ayame, no podía mostrar el más leve signo de debilidad.

-Pues quiero vengarme, y no solo quiero, voy a hacerlo.- dijo Takeshi igualmente serio.

-Si claro, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.- respondió con indiferencia.

-Pero que mal educada, no piensas esperar a tus admiradores.- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que efectivamente todos los chicos venían hacia ella. Uno de los chicos se adelanto a sus compañeros y al llegar frente a ella se arrodillo y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Botan Shikumo, pertenezco al equipo de atletismo, y quiero pedirle con todo el corazón a usted, Tenoh-san que sea mi novia- el chico le entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Esto… veras… yo…- se le habían declarado antes, si, pero nunca de una manera tan… inusual.

En ese momento el resto de los chicos llegaron al lugar y se quedaron observándola a la espera de su respuesta.

-Veras… eres muy amable pero no, gracias- dijo tratando de ser lo mas suave posible. Aunque a juzgar por la mirada del chico, él no lo había sentido así.

-Acéptame a mi Tenoh-san- gritaba otro chico.

-No, acéptame a mí- decía otro.

-No, a mi- gritaron el resto.

-Chicos, me alagan… pero…- no sabia que hacer, a si que pensó sus opciones, no sin antes ver a Takeshi quien parecía divertirse con lo que estaba ocurriendo_ –Con que esta era tu venganza Kaioh- _pensó.

Ayame no se equivocaba, se decía que estaba enamorada de algún chico y solo estaba esperando a que este se le declarase, rumor originado por Takeshi, claro. Los chicos se acercaban cada vez mas a ella, estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada hacia que se dio a la fuga. Corrió sin descanso por 15 minutos en toda la escuela, gracias a Dios Haruka le había enseñado a ser muy activa, si no ya la habrían atrapado, entonces pudo ver Haruka a lo lejos, ya estaba a salvo.

_****FIN FLASBACK****_

-Claro que no, pero tú también te desquitaste- grito furibundo Takeshi.

-Tú empezaste, en todo caso me voy- dijo ella. Empezó a caminar dejando a Takeshi solo con sus pensamientos.

–Si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas allá tu niña tonta.- susurro el chico en realidad lo que había echo no era tan malo ¿o si?

En tanto Haruka y Michiru también se encontraban sentadas en la arena, conversando, pero por alguna razón Michiru se distraía con facilidad. Haruka no lo resistió mas y decidió preguntarle sobre aquello que la preocupaba.

-Michiru, ¿que tienes?-

-Ahh… no es nada- respondió regresando a la realidad.

-No me mientas quieres- dijo la rubia en tono serio. –Acaso ¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que si confió en ti.- respondió con una sonrisa. _–Mas de la que crees-_ pensó.

-Entonces porque no me cuentas lo que sucede.

/

Hasta aquí lo dejo de veras espero que les halla gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo espero su rewies y en el próximo cap. Verán cuanto confía Michiru en Haruka.

Hasta entonces.


	6. confias en mi? segunda parte

Aquí esta la continuación… lamento la tardanza pero he decidido aprovechar mis vacaciones, me disculpo tuve nivelación en la academia de artes marciales y la prueba física me dejo súper agotada, también nació mi primito que es todo lindo y precioso y no se porque doy tantas excusas…jeje en fin para aquellos que preguntaron sobre mis estudios les cuento que no pase el examen de la universidad pero aprobé el ICFES con honores (ni tanto quede en el puesto 11 ^-^) pero volviendo al fic, muchos me preguntaron si en verdad Michiru confiaba en Haruka… pues aquí esta la respuesta… que lo disfruten… con respecto a Ayame y Takeshi, ya veremos…

Gracias por todos los comentarios, agradecimientos especiales a Satsuki-chan

/

**Cap. 4 ¿Confías en mi?**

_**Segunda Parte**_

En tanto Haruka y Michiru también se encontraban sentadas en la arena, conversando, pero por alguna razón Michiru se distraía con facilidad. Haruka no lo resistió más y decidió preguntarle sobre aquello que la preocupaba.

-Michiru, ¿que tienes?-

-Ahh… no es nada- respondió regresando a la realidad.

-No me mientas quieres- dijo la rubia en tono serio. –Acaso ¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que si confió en ti.- respondió con una sonrisa. _–Mas de lo que crees-_ pensó.

-Entonces porque no me cuentas lo que sucede.-

-Haruka…- dijo Michiru mirándolo con ternura –No quiero preocuparte con mis problemas…-

-Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?- dijo Haruka mostrándose algo ofendida.

- Claro, claro que te considero mi amigo- se apresuro a decir –es solo que…-

-Michiru, si soy tu amigo deberías confiar en mí- dijo mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba las manos de la violinista entre las suyas. Michiru se ruborizo un poco ante la acción del rubio, a tal grado de que no pudo articular palabras para responderle.

-No voy a obligarte a contarme- su voz era pausada y suave, lo cual hacia sentir a Michiru mas tranquila. Había algo en Haruka, algo extraño, pero que a la vez le llamaba la atención, se quedo hipnotizada viéndole, tanto que solo escucho lo ultimo que le decía.

-…Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo responder Michiru, ya que se percato que sus rostros se encontraban bastante cerca, miro fijamente los labios de Haruka por un momento para luego volver a la inmensidad de sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel impulso irremediable Michiru cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a Haruka.

En tanto la rubia no quería pensar, solo dejarse llevar por el torrente de emociones que Michiru causaba en ella… _-Un beso, que daño puede hacer un beso- _pensó.

Sus rostros se acercaron aun mas, podían sentir la respiración de la otra, sus alientos se fundían en uno incitando a sus labios a hacer lo mismo. En sol ya casi terminaba de ponerse ofreciendo el escenario perfecto para una igualmente perfecta escena…

Entonces un rayo de lucidez llego a la mente de Haruka, aun no le había dicho la verdad a Michiru, no podía permitir que algo ocurriera sin antes contarle sobre su condición femenina, esto arruinaría para siempre su amistad.

En un rápido movimiento Haruka tomo a Michiru de los hombros deteniendo su avance, provocando que esta abriera los ojos sorprendida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmín y desvió su mirada ante la inesperada acción del rubio.

-C…Creo que debemos irnos…- dijo una igualmente sonrojada Haruka.

-Creo que tienes razón, nos deben estar esperando.- respondió Michiru aun apenada.

Ambas se pusieron de pie a caminaron juntas hacia el auto sin articular palabra, solo pensaban en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sin que la otra se percatara.

Al llegar al auto encontraron a Ayame muy molesta recargada a un lado del auto mientras Takeshi se encontraba del otro lado con la misma expresión. Al subir al auto Ayame se sentó junto a Haruka, ahora quería estar lo más lejos posible de Takeshi, por lo que Michiru no tuvo más remedio que ocupar el asiento trasero junto con su primo. El viaje fue silencioso, demasiado, pero a ninguno le molesto ya que todos se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Las únicas palabras que se escucharon en aquel abrumador silencio fueron las indicaciones que Michiru le daba a Haruka.

Al llegar a la mansión Kaioh Takeshi abrió la puerta con furia y salió del auto sin siquiera despedirse. Haruka salió del auto y le ofreció su mano a Michiru para que bajara, en ese momento sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran, aunque por la oscuridad de la noche esto paso desapercibido.

-Gracias por todo Haruka-

-No tienes porque agradecer, para mi a sido todo un placer, pero sobretodo un honor- Haruka no podía evitar coquetearle, esto se estaba tornando serio.

-Yo… lo lamento… yo no quería…- Michiru buscaba inútilmente justificar su comportamiento en la playa.

-Tranquilízate Michiru, esto fue mi culpa – un incomodo silencio –Bueno… debo irme, pero recuerda que si quieres hablar sobre eso que tanto te preocupa puedes confiar en que yo te escuchare- luego de esto beso suavemente la mejilla de Michiru y subió de nuevo al auto.

Michiru entro a casa mientras con su mano se acariciaba la mejilla, no quería cenar, ahora tenia tanto en que pensar así que subió directamente a su habitación.

_¿Por qué estuve a punto de besarlo? Yo quería, pero no debía. Me estoy dejando llevar por mis impulsos y eso no es bueno. El es muy guapo y me estaba consolando, por eso me deje llevar. Si, fue solo eso, ¿o no? No puede ser, que estoy pensando_ –suspiro-_ ¿Sera que de verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, Haruka Tenoh? _

Estos eran los pensamientos de Michiru, ¿que estaba ocurriendo?, mientras daba vueltas en su cama se debatía seriamente entre sus sentimientos hacia el apuesto rubio.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Haruka ella y Ayame cenaban, pero extrañamente todo se encontraba en silencio. Ayame estaba preocupada, Haruka solía hacer toda clase de comentarios para molestarla, porque se encontraba tan callada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ummm…- pregunto la rubia confundida

- Baka… me refiero a que ocurrió en la playa, desde que regresamos estas muy extraña ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada… no paso nada-

-Segura?- en ese momento una idea surco su mente y abriendo sus ojos con platos pregunto alarmada –!¿Se enojo cuando le dijiste la verdad?-

-No… de hecho yo no…-

-¡No le has dicho!-

-No he encontrado el momento-

-Si claro, yo creo que tienes miedo- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa ladina.

-Claro que no, solo no he encontrado la oportunidad, cuando la vea mañana se lo diré- afirmo Haruka

-Eso espero- susurro la pelinegra

Ayame estaba demasiado confundida, pero además de no querer preocupar a su hermana el problema con Takeshi era cada vez más grande, necesitaba meditar sobre ello, así que se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes despedirse de Haruka.

Después de que Ayame se fue Haruka se quedo sentada en la sala, observaba por la ventana mientras recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en la playa, solo en aquella oscuridad se atrevió a preguntarse a si misma aquello que había tratado de evadir -¿Qué es lo siento por ti, Michiru Kaioh?-

.

La semana paso rápidamente, ya era viernes. Michiru había hablado con Haruka sobre lo ocurrido, ambas decidieron dejar el tema de lado aclarando que solo había sido un breve impulso, sin embargo dentro de si se cuestionaban preguntándose constantemente si había sido algo más. A pesar de que su amistad se fortalecía cada día mas Haruka todavía no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, pero como decía Ayame solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Michiru se enterara; Haruka había tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora.

Michiru se encontraba distraída observando por la ventana, Haruka la observaba preocupada de reojo mientras aparentaba prestar atención a la clase de Física, lamentablemente el maestro no paso por inadvertida la falta de atención de Michiru.

-¡Sta. Kaioh!- grito el maestro quien ahora se encontraba junto a Michiru

Michiru se sobresalto y dirigiendo su vista hacia el maestro se disculpo –Lo Lamento-

-Acepto sus disculpas señorita Kaioh, pero procure prestar atención- ahora se dirigió a la clase.

- Como les decía elaboraran un proyecto por parejas, en el deben aplicar una energía alternativa para hacer funcionar algún objeto que normalmente utilice energía eléctrica… yo asignare las parejas… veamos-

-!NOOOO!- se escucho por la mayor parte de los alumnos, quienes finalmente lograron convencer al maestro de formar sus propios equipos de trabajo.

Michiru parecía ajena a la escena, su mirada se encontraba nuevamente en el horizonte. Miraba atentamente el cielo como esperando tener un par de alas para poder volar y alejarse de aquel lugar hacia el infinito.

-Michiru?-

-Si…- respondió dirigiendo su vista hacia Haruka quien la movía delicadamente del hombro.

-Quieres ser mi pareja?-

-Que?- pregunto algo sonrojada

-Que si quieres ser mi compañera de proyecto-

-Si, claro…- realmente no había prestado nada de atención.

El timbre sonó y como todos los vienes los alumnos se apresuraron a salir para poder disfrutar del esplendido fin de semana que apenas comenzaba. Haruka y Michiru quedaron de reunirse mañana en la tarde en la mansión Kaioh y así comenzar con el proyecto.

.

El sábado en la mañana Haruka se dirigió al circuito para probar el nuevo auto del equipo, después de haber terminado con las pruebas se dirigió a un restaurante cercano para almorzar, Ayame había salido con sus amigas y por esto no había necesidad de regresar al departamento para cocinar. Busco una mesa alejada de la puerta, quería estar sola y pensar, ya había decidido que le contaría sobre su condición a Michiru esa misma tarde, no podía seguir retando su suerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven mesera que se acerco para tomar su orden, la hermosa joven rubia, al darse cuenta de la singular belleza del muchacho decidió probar suerte.

-Disculpe joven, que desea ordenar?-

-Eh…- Haruka tomo el menú y lo observo pero aun se encontraba indecisa.

-Yo te recomendaría… -dijo mientras se acercaba señalándole un platillo de la carta, sosteniendo esta con una de sus manos mientras con la otra llevaba uno de sus largos mechones rubios hasta detrás de su oreja.

En ese momento una conocida voz interrumpió la escena, una voz bastante conocida para Haruka.

-Buenas tardes, puedo sentarme?- Michiru miraba con el ceño fruncido a la mesera que se atrevía a coquetearle descaradamente a su "amigo".

-Bu…buenas tardes Michiru, por supuesto, siéntate- Haruka la observo detalladamente, se veía espectacular con ese hermoso vestido de color negro con lunares blancos que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto sobre los cuales caía esa cascada aguamarina, solo la había visto en uniforme, así que no perdió oportunidad para admirar la belleza de la diosa.

La mesera tomo las ordenes y se alejo bastante apenada. Mientras llegaba la comida Haruka y Michiru conversaban.

-Vaya, me parece extraño que estés aquí- menciono Haruka algo curiosa.

-La verdad no acostumbro salir a almorzar, pero mis padres tuvieron que salir y no me animaba la idea de comer sola en casa, preferiría estar rodeada de extraños- respondió la peliverde

-Vaya que tienes suerte-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Que mayor suerte que almorzar conmigo- dijo Haruka

Michiru recordó entonces el día que le conoció, a pesar de que había pasado menos de una semana, su amistad se había hecho bastante fuerte, a pesar de que ella detestara la presunción eso hacia parte del encanto de Haruka, ese encanto que empezaba a enloquecerla.

La mesera regreso y coloco las ordenes frente a ellas, observo de reojo a Haruka, lo cual paso desapercibido para la rubia pero no para Michiru quien le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la mesera, provocando que se alejara rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a casa de Michiru para comenzar con el proyecto. Si la mansión Kaioh era incomparable por fuera quien viera su interior pensaría que se trataba de un palacio, cuadros, jarrones y bellas esculturas adornaban la sala, un comedor bastante amplio como para un banquete y un gran salón igualmente decorado. Haruka no pudo evitar recordar su antiguo hogar, si lo pensaba detenidamente este lugar se parecía mucho a la casa de sus padres. Luego observo a Michiru, ella parecía sencilla en comparación al ambiente que le rodeaba, tal vez era esto lo que le atormentaba a su diosa.

- Te parece si vamos a mi habitación, allí podemos comenzar con el proyecto-

-Por supuesto-

Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con una hermosa habitación, las paredes azules resaltaban los hermosos cuadros que se encontraban en ellas, la habitación reflejaba completamente la personalidad de Michiru, una habitación sencilla y de aspecto marino, pero a la vez elegante y cautivante. Haruka salió de su asombro para seguir a Michiru a una pequeña biblioteca, junto a la cual quedaba un bello escritorio antiguo de color blanco. Ambas tomaron asiento.

-Ya pensaste en alguna idea para nuestro proyecto?- pregunto Michiru. Se percato de que Haruka no le prestaba atención, así que sigo la mirada de la rubia para encontrarse con aquel cuadro que había llamado su atención. Un paisaje marino tormentoso, en el cual se podía observar una especie de ángel rescatando a una bella dama de aquella tormenta.

-Te gusta?- preguntó.

-Ehmm… si claro, parece un sueño- respondió Haruka.

-Creo que eso es porque es uno-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto intrigada.

-Ese es mi sueño- Michiru suspiro

-Así que esperas que un ángel te rescate-

-Se podría decir… lo lamento, te debo estar aburriendo con mis tonterías- dijo Michiru algo avergonzada.

-Por el contrario, no tiene nada de malo soñar… pero algunas veces los sueños no se hacen realidad- la mirada de Haruka se torno triste -debes luchar por tu sueño, pero en cualquier caso debes estar preparada para afrontar lo que suceda-

Michiru tomo delicadamente la mano de Haruka mientras le observaba preocupada, su expresión había cambiado completamente, estaba tan acostumbrada a verle sonriendo que no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante el repentino cambio. Haruka vio la mano de Michiru sobre la suya, una calidez empezó a surgir en su interior, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y volvió a ahogarse en ese azul intoxicante.

Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron repentinamente la escena. Michiru se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con el ama de llaves.

-Señorita, sus padres han regresado y la necesitan inmediatamente-

-Diles que en un momento bajo- la mujer se alejo y Michiru cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Debo bajar- dijo mientras tomaba un libro de la biblioteca y se lo daba a Haruka – En un momento vuelvo- Michiru salió de la habitación.

Haruka observo el libro, lo abrió y empezó a buscar algunas ideas para el proyecto, pero muy debes en cuando su mirada se concentraba en el cuadro, _-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta Michiru?- _pensaba.

Michiru bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigio al estudio de su padre donde supuso estarían esperándola. Abrió la puerta un poco solo para encontrarse con una escena muy parecida a la de hace unos días, sus padres hablando con Seiya. Dudo en entrar por un momento, pues sabia muy bien cual seria el tema de conversación, después recordó lo que le había dicho Haruka hace unos momentos.

_-Por el contrario, no tiene nada de malo soñar… pero algunas veces los sueños no se hacen realidad. Debes luchar por tu sueño, pero en cualquier caso debes estar preparada para afrontar lo que suceda-_

De pronto se sintió llenada de valor, lucharía por sus sueños, seria libre o moriría en el intento. Abrió la puerta y camino decidida hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, los saludo cordialmente se sentó junto a Seiya dirigiéndole un saludo igualmente cordial, sin titubear miro fijamente a todos los presentes y espero a que comenzara la conversación.

-Hija, se que hemos tenido varias discusiones con respecto a este tema pero estoy seguro de que en el transcurso de esta semana has meditado tu comportamiento y te has dado cuenta de tus malas actitudes…- comenzó a decir su padre.

-Padre. La voz de michiru era mas firme que nunca –Tienes razón, he meditado mi comportamiento y he llegado a una conclusión-

- Cual es hija?- pregunto intrigada su madre.

-Yo soy libre de elegir mi destino y por esto he decidido que no me casare con Seiya-

Los señores Kaioh se sorprendieron no solo por las palabras de su hija sino por la convicción con que las decía, mientras tanto en el rostro del pelinegro se dibujo una sonrisa irónica.

El señor Kaioh se levanto furioso golpeando su escritorio con sus puños. -¡Michiru, no has entendido tu compromiso con esta familia!- gritó.

-Yo se muy bien que tengo un compromiso con esta familia ¡pero también tengo un compromiso conmigo misma!- Michiru miro desafiante a su padre, esa mirada llena de ira no iba a atemorizarla, no se echaría para atrás… ya no mas. –Si no tienen nada mas que decir me retiro- se levanto de su asiento y salió a paso firme, sin prisa dando a conocer su determinación.

Su padre furioso trato de seguirle pero fue detenido por Seiya.

-Yo hablare con ella señor, estoy seguro de que lograre convencerla, estoy dispuesto a todo por ella- dijo el pelinegro mientras salía en busca de Michiru. El señor volvió sentarse pesadamente mientras veía como se alejaba, lo que el no lograba ver era la expresión de Seiya y la sonrisa que ahora tenia en los labios.

Michiru se había dirigido a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, aunque no lo hubiese demostrado la discusión había logrado alterarla. Seiya entro a la cocina.

-Michiru, por favor piensa bien las cosas-

- Seiya… ya he tomado una decisión, yo no te amo por eso no me casare contigo- dijo seria mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero en ese momento sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca.

Haruka se sintió inquieta, Michiru estaba tardando demasiado, decido salir de la habitación e ir a buscarla.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Michiru pero fue inútil Seiya la halo hacia él y la beso. Michiru se separo bruscamente y le propino una fuerte bofetada mientras que con la otra mano se limpiaba los labios.

-¡Note atrevas a volver a hacer algo así!- grito histérica.

El pelinegro dirigió su mano a su mejilla, la cual había quedado enrojecida por el golpe. Miro fijamente a Michiru, esa mirada logro asustarla así que empezó a retroceder hasta que se topo con una pared. Trato de correr pero de nuevo fue atrapada por Seiya quien la recorría de arriba abajo con vista. La empujo contra la pared dejándola aprisionada entre sus manos.

-Aun no lo comprendes verdad- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente – Tu serás mía lo quieras o no- Seiya comenzó a besar su cuello y dirigió una de sus manos a la pierna de Michiru.

Michiru comenzó a llorar, por mas que lo intentaba no podía liberarse de su captor así que opto por su ultima opción y grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Haruka oyó un grito, reconoció esa voz y desesperada se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía.

- Silencio… podrían descubrirnos- susurro el pelinegro en el odio de Michiru, pego mas su cuerpo al de ella ocasionando que Michiru se golpeara más fuerte contra la pared. Deslizo la mano que mantenía en la pierna de la violinista para empezar a subir su vestido.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

Tranquilícense la continuación llegara pronto, gracias a Dios llegaron las vacaciones, en fin espero que les halla gustado…

¿Haruka llegara a tiempo para salvar a Michiru? ¿Los padres de Michiru seguirán siendo tan…tan…? no se como decirlo, todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo.

PDT: Por fin convencí a mi mejor amiga de subir sus fics, ella no gusta del yuri pero le encantan Setsuna y Darien, así que pronto tendrán sus historias para entretenerse, también haremos un fic conjunto que muy pronto subiré así que estén alerta y cuídense Ja – ne


	7. Secretos

Gracias por los reviews, lamento no haber actualizado antes nnU falta de inspiración pero no les quito más tiempo por se que quieren saber que le paso a Michi

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia bueno… esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Los puntos indican cambios de escenario.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten…

/

**Cap. 5 Secretos**

Haruka oyó un grito, reconoció esa voz y desesperada se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía.

- Silencio… podrían descubrirnos- susurró el pelinegro en el odio de Michiru, pego más su cuerpo al de ella ocasionando que Michiru se golpeara más fuerte contra la pared. Deslizo la mano que mantenía en la pierna de la violinista para empezar a subir su vestido.

Michiru cerro los ojos, el miedo y la frustración se habían apoderado de ella. Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Sentía como la mano de Seiya se deslizaba por su cuerpo haciendo crecer su sentimiento de impotencia. Quería perder la conciencia, dejar de experimentar aquellas tortuosas sensaciones. Intento gritar nuevamente, pero su voz se había ido, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, ahora se encontraba completamente a merced de Seiya.

De repente dejo de sentir al pelinegro, impresionada abrió los ojos, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, dirigió su vista al lado contrario para encontrar a Haruka con el ceño fruncido, su brazo estirado y su mano fuertemente empuñada. Michiru corrió a sus brazos, sin saber muy bien el porque se aferro fuertemente a su pecho mientras sollozaba. Haruka la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, las lágrimas de Michiru le causaban gran dolor en el alma.

Seiya se puso de pie mientras con su manga limpiaba el hilo de sangre que había en su boca, indignado se dirigió hacia Haruka, quien a su vez coloco a Michiru detrás de ella como gesto de protección.

-Quién te crees para venir a interrumpir nuestra diversión, rubiecito?- preguntó Seiya desafiante.

Haruka se sorprendió al reconocerlo, sin embargo su asombro fue inmediatamente opacado por su enojo -Quién soy? Eso a ti no te incumbe. Solo te diré una cosa…- exclamó Haruka mientras en un rápido movimiento lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujaba contra la pared –Te vuelves a acercar a ella, la vuelves siquiera a mirar y te juro que te mato- continuó amenazante.

A pesar de que esa fría mirada esmeralda le parecía conocida, Seiya no se dejo intimidar -Creo que eso va a ser imposible- respondió -después de todo vamos a casarnos- una mueca burlona se formo en su rostro.

Haruka quedo estupefacta ante tales palabras, miro de nuevo a Michiru buscando una negación, un pequeño indicio de que las palabras del desgraciado que tenia enfrente fueran mentira. Sin embargo Michiru no dio ningún indicio, su mirada se encontraba perdida hasta el momento en que sus ojos encontraron los de Haruka, sin poder negar ya nada dirigió su vista hacia el suelo.

Haruka llena de ira golpeó nuevamente a Seiya contra la pared, a pesar de querer matarlo en ese mismo instante, sabia que su mayor preocupación, por ahora, era Michiru. Soltó al pelinegro quien triunfante se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió de la cocina no sin antes dejar ver una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Michiru… estas bien?- pregunto Haruka preocupada mientras la tomaba en un abrazo posesivo. Michiru levanto la vista, mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos. La única respuesta que obtuvo la rubia fue una mirada llena de dolor, esa mirada llena de frustración que había observado tantas veces en Michiru, ahora había descubierto la causa de la angustia de querida amiga.

.

-Seiya que sucedió?- pregunto la señora Kaioh muy ansiosa al ver como el pelinegro regresaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señora…vera… Michiru-

-Se negó, porque puedo hablar con ella- interrumpió a mujer asustada.

-No nada de eso... ella esta dispuesta a intentarlo- mintió.

-De verdad que me hace muy feliz todo esto Seiya, estoy seguro de que te aceptara- interrumpió el señor Kaioh.

-Eso espero señor… por eso le pediré un favor-

-Un favor?- preguntó el hombre.

-Les pido que no presionen a Michiru, traten de dejar el tema de lado. Ella se ha sentido muy presionada por todo esto- dijo en pelinegro fingiendo preocupación.

-Cuentas con nosotros Seiya- dijo cortésmente la señora al joven.

-Gracias… por el momento me retiro- hizo una reverencia –Nos veremos de nuevo en unos meses- el pelinegro se retiro dejando a sus "suegros" bastante contentos.

.

Haruka llevo a Michiru a su habitación y la recostó en su cama, luego se sentó a su lado. Quería confortarla pero no sabia que decir o que hacer, así que simplemente se quedo a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola. Mientras tanto la bella violinista era ajena a este mundo, lo que había pasado había logrado perturbarla demasiado, más la sola presencia de Haruka lograba calmarla un poco.

-Gracias…- susurró la violinista. Haruka salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla.

-Michiru…- toco suavemente su mejilla –no tienes porque agradecerme, cualquiera…-

-No… no fue cualquiera…. tú lo hiciste y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida- Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka delicadamente, sosteniéndola entre las suyas. -Tus manos… no son como las de cualquier persona que allá conocido- Haruka se ruborizo –Son fuertes… pero amables…. Como su dueño- la mirada de la violinista volvió a tornarse melancólica –Gracias…-

-Michiru…- Haruka poso su otra mano sobre las Michiru –Vas a decirle lo que paso a tus padres, ¿verdad?- preguntó seria.

-No… no quiero preocuparlos – respondió algo alarmada Michiru separando sus manos de las del apuesto rubio –Además… no me creerían- dijo en tono triste.

-Son tus padres… porque no habrían de creerte?- preguntó Haruka entre enojada y sorprendida.

-Porque para ellos lo único que importa es su dinero y su reputación… por eso quieren que me case con Seiya… si les cuento creerán que es un recurso desesperado para evitar mi boda-

-Michiru…- dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente –Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras…-

-Haruka… yo tengo un compromiso con ellos, yo soy la representación de esta familia y debo…-

-Y debes ser feliz- interrumpió la rubia. Michiru se sorprendió, las palabras de Haruka le hicieron recordar lo que había dicho esa misma tarde.

_****FLASHBACK****_

-Yo soy libre de elegir mi destino y por esto he decidido que no me casare con Seiya-

Los señores Kaioh se sorprendieron no solo por las palabras de su hija sino por la convicción con que las decía, mientras tanto en el rostro del pelinegro se dibujo una sonrisa irónica.

El señor Kaioh se levanto furioso golpeando su escritorio con sus puños. -¡Michiru, no has entendido tu compromiso con esta familia!- gritó.

-Yo se muy bien que tengo un compromiso con esta familia ¡pero también tengo un compromiso conmigo misma!-

_****FIN FLASHBACK****_

Donde había quedado toda esa valentía? Donde había quedado su convicción? Como podía estar diciendo eso? Como podía rendirse tan fácilmente? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Michiru, la desesperación crecía en su interior al no encontrar argumentos valederos que apoyaran sus recientes respuestas. Ella no podía vivir por sus padres, ni por la reputación de su familia, debía vivir por para si misma, para encontrar la felicidad y alcanzar sus sueños ¿por que solo cuando estaba con Haruka podía sincerarse consigo misma?

Michiru comenzó a llorar nuevamente a raíz de su frustración, la rubia solo se limito a abrazarla hasta que recupero la calma y quedo dormida en sus brazos. Haruka la recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y la cubrió con su chaqueta.

Dos horas más tarde Michiru abrió sus ojos mientras un suave y exquisito olor inundaba completamente sus sentidos, se levanto un poco quedando sentada sobre la cama, entonces se percato de que aquel olor hipnotizante provenía de la chaqueta de su amigo. Sonrió sonrojada al recordar la heroica hazaña de Haruka, como aquel guapo príncipe había llegado a rescatarla. Miro hacia todas partes, al parecer se encontraba sola, bueno eso fue lo que creyó hasta que escucho un gran alboroto al otro lado de la alcoba, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Llena de curiosidad se puso de pie y camino hacia el lugar en el cual se encontró con una graciosa escena.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó Michiru a punto de reír por tan inesperada escena. Haruka se encontraba en el suelo y sobre ella una montaña de libros.

-¿Qué crees?- pregunto Haruka sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba.

-Creo que…- Michiru llevo un dedo a su barbilla como pensando –Los libros te odian y por eso decidieron atacarte- Michiru rió ante la expresión molesta de Haruka, que por supuesto era fingida, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y ya se encontraba riendo junto a Michiru. Ambas tomaron asiento en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba al lado de la biblioteca.

-Tal vez tengas razón?- dijo Haruka divertida.

-Sobre que?- preguntó Michiru confundida.

-Que los libros me odian… llevo horas tratando de empezar el proyecto pero…-

-¡El proyecto!- gritó Michiru –Haruka lo lamento, no te he ayudado y….-el dedo de Haruka sobre sus labios no solo le impidió seguir hablando, sino que ocasiono que se ruborizara completamente.

-Tranquila preciosa… ocurrieron algunos imprevistos… supongo que tendremos que pedir plazo para presentarlo… Aunque creo que tendrás que ser tú la que pida permiso porque el profesor me odia- dijo Haruka riendo. Michiru rio junto a ella.

-Todavía nos queda un día… tal vez podríamos terminarlo mañana- propuso la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Tal vez- respondió Haruka pensativa –Lo que sucede es que una vieja amiga mía esta por llegar de viaje y se quedara conmigo y Ayame-

-Ya veo- respondió Michiru –No sabes cuando llega?-

-Dijo que podría ser mañana o en el transcurso de esta semana- Haruka continuaba pensativa –Creo que podríamos intentar terminar el proyecto mañana pero tendríamos que hacerlo en mi casa… el único problema es que tú no sabes donde queda-

-Dame la dirección y estaré allí mañana temprano sin falta-

-De acuerdo- Haruka anoto su dirección en un trozo de papel y se lo entrego a Michiru –Promete irte con cuidado-

-Te lo prometo- sonrió –no te preocupes-

Ya era tarde y Haruka decidió regresar a su departamento, Michiru la acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando Haruka se disponía a irse Michiru la retuvo en un fuerte abrazo, un instante que ambas quisieron fuera eterno.

-Gracias… por todo- susurró Michiru mientras se separaban

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme- respondió Haruka mirándola tiernamente.

-De hecho debo agradecerte más de lo que crees- la violinista sonrió ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo –Adiós- Michiru le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de preguntar a que se refería.

Haruka subió a su auto y se dirigió a su departamento, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hoy.

-Seiya Kou… parece que el destino me da la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas contigo- murmuró Haruka para si.

.

Muy cerca de la mansión Kaioh dos hombres sostenían una conversación. Seiya, que se encontraba recargado en su deportivo rojo hablaba con un chico alto de cabellos azulados y profundos e intrigantes ojos negros.

-Así que quieres que la vigile, eh?-

-No solo a ella, sino ha su rubiecito amigo- confirmo el pelinegro.

-Como se llama?- preguntó

-No lo se… pero para eso te pago es tu deber averiguarlo- Seiya subió a su auto – Apenas tengas la información debes enviármela… algo en ese idiota me parece conocido-

El auto arranco dejando tras de si una estela de polvo, el peliazul sonrió contento. –Puedes contar con ello-

.

-¡Haruka!...!Haruka!...!Haruka Tenoh abre la puerta de una vez!- Ayame golpeaba histérica la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-Que quieres- respondió Haruka medio dormida mientras habría la puerta –No te das cuenta de que es domingo-

-Puede que sea domingo pero alguien prometió llevarme a la cita con mis editores hoy y se supone que debo estar allí dentro de una hora-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto Haruka sorprendida, la verdad no recordaba haber hecho tal promesa.

-Lo olvidaste… de nuevo- una gotita se formo en la cabeza de Ayame, suspiro –Tengo suerte de que tía Azumi me allá enseñado a cocinar porque de seguro olvidarías alimentarme-

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo- Haruka rio nerviosamente –Por cierto… que hora es?-

-Las 9:00 a.m. tengo una reunión con mis editores a las 10:00 a.m. y…-

-¡Las 9:00 a.m.¡ Michiru no debe tardar…-

-Michiru? Así que olvidas tus promesas por una chica eh- le dirigió una mirada picara a la rubia – Al parecer no le importo nada tu condición, ves hasta esta saliendo contigo-

-No estamos saliendo… y sobre eso- Haruka no continuó ¿Por qué el destino le impedía decirle la verdad a Michiru?

-Debes tener cuidado- la sonrisa de Ayame se borro mientras miraba seriamente a Haruka –Tengo un mal presentimiento… - continuó ante la mirada atónita de su hermana –Creo…-

El timbre interrumpió la conversación.

-Ve a bañarte yo abro- Ayame le dio la espalda a su hermana –Haruka… solo dile la verdad, de acuerdo- Haruka asintió, la niña le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Ayame abrió la puerta y efectivamente era Michiru quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-Buenos días Michiru, pasa por favor- saludo Ayame mientras invitaba a seguir a la violinista.

-Buenos días- saludo cordialmente.

-Haruka no tarda, se esta bañando… lamento no poder atenderte pero tengo que irme-

-Descuida- Michiru tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Michiru quedas en tu casa- Ayame tomo su chaqueta y su bolso y salió corriendo, pero de repente regreso –Por cierto… - asomo la cabeza por el pórtico -Cuando veas a Haruka podrías golpearle su dura cabezota… te lo agradecería mucho- Ayame miro su reloj de nuevo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Michiru interrogante.

La chica del cabello aguamarina se quedo esperando en la sala, Haruka tardaba demasiado, sin embargo este momento le sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pensado anoche.

_****FLASHBACK****_

Michiru peinaba delicadamente sus cabellos sentada frente al tocador, esa si que había sido una cena extraña, sus padres parecían demasiado contentos, eso sin mencionar que no dijeron las palabras compromiso, boda y Seiya en la misma oración, esto si que era extraño. Michiru sacudió su cabeza, había vuelto a pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas, definitivamente fue la sensación más horrible que halla experimentado jamás, ese sentimiento de impotencia era indescriptiblemente agobiante. A pesar de lo terrible del recuerdo, el final era lo que si quería que quedara grabado en su ser para siempre, su príncipe, su ángel caído, Haruka se había convertido en eso, su guardián, no solo por haberla salvado de Seiya, sino por su constante apoyo y su incondicional amistad.

Michiru dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador, apago la luz más no durmió, solo se quedo en su cama pensando, analizando la naturaleza de esa extraña fuerza, esa extraña fortaleza que surgía en ella con la sola presencia de su querido amigo.

_-¿Por qué cuando te veo creo que podría enfrentar al mundo su fuese necesario? ¿Qué es lo que generas en mí Haruka Tenoh?... A pesar de que hayamos dicho que nuestro acercamiento en la playa fue solo un impulso, yo creo que fue algo más… si fuera solo un impulso no soñaría con ese beso haciéndose realidad cada noche… yo te quiero mucho… más de lo que he querido a alguien jamás… será que lo que siento por ti es… amor… Yo nunca he amado antes, pero tú despiertas en mí la fuerza que necesito para vivir, si soy sincera…-_

Michiru miro la luna por la ventana, se veía tan esplendorosa esa noche, uno del sus rayos de plata fue lo que le permitió ver aquella prenda al lado de su cama, la chaqueta de Haruka. Michiru la tomo delicadamente y absorbió de nuevo ese aroma hipnotizante.

_-Si soy sincera… tú eres lo único que me da fuerzas para vivir… - _

Michiru cerro los ojos por lo creyó seria un instante, más Morfeo la reclamo en sus brazos.

_****FIN FLASHBACK****_

Michiru salió de sus pensamientos, suspiro pesadamente, _-Tal vez debería decirle lo que siento- _dijo para si –_ Que podría pasar?... pero no quiero arriesgarme… que tal si solo me ve como una amiga- _suspiro nuevamente.

Michiru decidió salir de sus pensamientos, se distrajo observando aquella acogedora morada, sin darse cuenta empezó a recorrer el departamento, observando cada detalle, se detuvo junto a una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el pasillo observo una fotografía que le pareció bastante extraña, en ella se encontraban Ayame un poco más pequeña como de 13 años, una señora madura de larga cabellera rubia y una joven de largo cabello rubio, de mas o menos unos 15 años… Michiru miro más detenidamente la fotografía, apreciando los rasgos de aquella persona que le parecía tan familiar.

Los ojos de Michiru casi se salen de sus orbitas ante su descubrimiento, esa chica era idéntica a Haruka, ¿Cómo era posible que…? La violinista no pudo terminar de formularse aquella pregunta. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver un esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una bata de baño.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

Ahhhhhhhh…. Haruka te descubrieron o.O… bueno eso parece… por eso es que se debe ser sincero con los que uno quiere…. ¿Que pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Michiru? ¿De donde conoce Haruka a Seiya?... yo solo espero que todo resulte bien nnU…. Todas las respuestas en el próximo cap.

Comenten por favor….

Ja-ne ^-^


	8. Verdades

Adoro las vacaciones, se que prometí aprovecharlas para actualizar pero surgió una salida inesperada… además como tantas personitas actualizaron y publicaron me quede absorta en algunas lecturas… sin embargo el aire del campo me hizo bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo.

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia bueno… esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Los puntos indican cambios de escenario.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten…

/

_**Cap. 6: Verdades**_

Michiru dirigió su vista sorprendida hacia la figura que acababa de asomarse por la puerta del baño, comenzó a mirarla de abajo hacia arriba como si temiera encontrarse con la verdad que querían revelarle sus ojos. Pudo ver un par de delgadas y atléticas piernas, subiendo su mirada un poco más se encontró con el extremo de la bata de baño que le permitía divisar unas estrechas caderas, continuo subiendo la vista hasta que vio un corto cinturón, que impedía que la bata se abriera, enmarcando una cintura obviamente femenina. Esto hizo que Michiru empezara a cuestionarse seriamente si debía continuar subiendo la vista o si debía dejar todo como un mal entendido. Tomando valor, la peli verde continuo subiendo la mirada, la silueta femenina se completo en su mente cuando pudo ver el inicio de unos pechos en el escote de la bata. Pasando saliva Michiru decidió ver directamente a aquella persona que tenia enfrente.

Al encontrarse con esa interrogante e intensa mirada azul, Haruka no supo que decir, y aunque hubiera sabido probablemente las palabras no hubieran salido de su boca, el creciente palpitar en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta se lo impedirían. Hay frente a ella estaba Michiru, interrogante, pidiéndole una explicación, o más bien pidiéndole que le negara lo que sus ojos veían, que dijera que todo esto era simplemente, una mala broma.

Haruka se quedo estática, esperando a que Michiru articulara palabra alguna, esperando que le reclamara. Lamentablemente para la rubia el reclamo llego de una forma diferente, Michiru le propino una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Haruka, en modo autómata llevo su mano a la zona golpeada. Lentamente, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de la ninfa del mar, los cuales ahora parecían una estremecedora tormenta a punto de desatar su furia. La mirada de Michiru era intensa y cargada de ira, pero, aunque Haruka no lo supiera, la ira de Michiru no iba dirigida hacia la mujer que tenia enfrente, aquel sentimiento iba dirigido contra si misma… contra la parte de ella que se había negado a ver la verdad y se había dejado engañar de una manera tan cínica y descarada.

Haruka solo agacho la mirada, cuando lo hizo pudo ver como los pies de Michiru comenzaron a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia la salida a toda prisa. La rubia levanto la mirada, pudo ver a la chica del cabello aguamarina cerrar la puerta con fuerza mientras tras de si dejaba una brillante estela producto de las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. La corredora solo pudo sentir un par de tibias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, su más grande temor se había echo realidad.

.

Ayame regreso al departamento exhausta, tirando sobre el sofá su abrigo y su bolso, la pelinegra entro a su hogar con cierto temor en su corazón. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabia que algo malo había sucedido, solo esperaba que Haruka estuviera bien. Su preocupación aumento cuando no encontró a la rubia por ninguna parte.

Ayame caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras llamaba al celular de Haruka por veinteava vez tratando de saber su paradero, buzón de mensajes de nuevo. Se detuvo mientras cortaba la llamada. A pesar de haber recorrido el pasillo innumerables veces, solo entonces se percato de que aquella preciada fotografía se encontraba hacia abajo, levantándola con cuidado la pelinegra la miro con nostalgia y preocupación a la vez.

No era costumbre en Haruka irse sin decir nada, siempre se aseguraba de dejar una nota o un mensaje para no alertar a Ayame. Eran las 10:35 p.m. y aun no habían señales de la rubia. Ayame había bajado a la recepción hace unas horas con la esperanza de que alguien supiera algo de su hermana. Según el portero Haruka había salido en su motocicleta un poco antes de las 11 a.m.

La pelinegra daba vueltas por la sala con los brazos cruzados, hace horas que lo hacia, si seguía así iba a agujerar el piso, sin embargo su preocupación era demasiada como para pensar en eso. Debes en cuando miraba expectante su celular, esperando una llamada de la rubia o de alguien que supiera de su paradero… nada aun. Era frustrante el no poder hacer nada, no podía salir a la calle y ponerse a buscarla por todas las calles de Tokio, lo único que podía hacer la angustiada chica era esperar… nada más.

El timbre sonó, sin pensarlo siquiera la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad, abriendo de par en par, esperando que fuera Haruka para descargar sobre ella toda la angustia que le había causado. Sin embargo no era la rubia quien se encontraba en el pórtico, una alta mujer de cabellos verdosos y ojos carmín observaba a la joven pelinegra interrogante.

-¿Setsu?- preguntó Ayame sin creer lo que veía.

-Vaya… aun te acuerdas de mí, pequeña- dijo Setsuna mientras alborotaba el cabello de la chica.

-No me digas así…- dijo Ayame mientras arreglaba su cabello -sabes que detesto que tú y Haruka… Haruka…- suspiró mientras agachaba la mirada. Setsuna se percato inmediatamente de la preocupación de la muchacha.

.

Por los innumerables pasillos de la enorme mansión Kaioh paseaba Takeshi muy preocupado, no había visto a Michiru desde que se encerró en su habitación. La situación empezaba a preocupar al castaño ¿Cómo era posible que el humor de su prima hubiera cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo?

*****FLASH BACK*****

-¿Y porque tan contenta?- preguntó Takeshi a su prima mientras entraba en la habitación, observando atentamente como Michiru peinaba con esmero su hermosa cabellera aguamarina.

-Nada en especial… es un bonito día, ¿no lo crees?- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peli verde mientras se ponía de pie frente al espejo, analizando detenidamente su aspecto.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme…- Takeshi se cruzo de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja –Algo te tiene muy contenta últimamente… más bien ALGUIEN- dijo serio el muchacho, acentuando la ultima palabra.

-Te estas imaginando cosas… - respondió sonrojada Michiru. Al percatarse de su sonrojo Takeshi sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no lo admitiera, Haruka le parecía una muy buena persona.

Michiru tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras Takeshi seguía observándola.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó extrañado.

-A casa de Haruka… debemos terminar el proyecto- respondió Michiru tratando de actuar naturalmente.

-Haruka… ahora entiendo- una sonrisa algo picara se dibujo en el rostro del castaño. Michiru se sonrojo aun más, sin embargo no se daba por vencida.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? Seguramente podrás ver a Ayame…- los papeles cambiaron, mientras Michiru sonreía Takeshi se encontraba completamente ruborizado.

-Por supuesto que no… como dijiste es un día demasiado bello, no quiero arruinarlo viendo a la presumida- Takeshi desvió la mirada. Michiru rió ligeramente ante la actitud de su primo.

-Después no digas que no te invito a ninguna parte- con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro Michiru salió de la habitación.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

-Si le hiciste algo Tenoh… me las vas a pagar- el rencor se pudo divisar momentáneamente en los ojos del muchacho.

.

La luna se posaba en lo más alto del cielo, anunciando el transcurrir de la noche. La intensa mirada verde de Haruka se posaba sobre esta, percatándose de lo tarde que era. Sabia que debía regresar a casa, sabia de debía alejarse de ese lugar, al permanecer allí solo se hacia más daño, sin embargo esto estaba lejos de importarle.

Los recuerdos iban y venían al igual que las olas del mar frente a ella. Desde que conoció a Michiru Kaioh se sentía extrañamente feliz, como nunca creyó volver a estarlo. Un recuerdo en especial iba y venia a su mente con mayor intensidad, uno que extrañamente había ocurrido en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba.

Una playa, ya por la hora vacía, le recordaba el intenso deseo que había sentido hace casi una semana, el incesante deseo que probar los dulces labios de la que ahora consideraba su mejor amiga. No, Michiru era más que una simple amiga, no sabia exactamente como describirlo pero estaba segura de que sus sentimientos hacia la chica de cabellos marinos ya no cabían en tan bajo concepto, era algo más. A pesar de tener algunas de las características comunes la constante necesidad de tenerla cerca era algo que no cavia en el significado de amistad, la constante necesidad de sentirla a su lado estaba muy lejos de ese contexto.

Sin importar lo que sintiera en este momento, sin importar su confusión, estaba segura de algo, debía recuperarla a como diera lugar. La idea de ir a casa Michiru en ese mismo instante cruzó la mente de la rubia, pero desistió de ella inmediatamente, debía dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, debía darle tiempo a Michiru para asimilar la verdad y tomar sus propias decisiones al respecto .

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse, necesitaba descansar. Haruka se levanto de la arena y subió de nuevo a su motocicleta, emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a casa.

.

En una habitación de aspecto marino, se encontraba la bella violinista, centrada en sus pensamientos mantenía la mirada fija en aquel cuadro que había pintado hace algunos años ya. Apreciando los trazos como si tratase de descifrar la intención del autor de tan misteriosa obra. Tratando de encontrar la intención oculta de cada pincelada. Tratando inútilmente de justificar el parecido del ángel plasmado en aquel cuadro con la persona que ahora paseaba por su vida, trayendo a alegrías, y ahora, una inmensa tristeza.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste?... ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de... desarrollar este sentimiento? ¿Por qué…?- _se preguntaba Michiru una y otra vez mientras una traicionera lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras dejaba escapar el resto sus lágrimas._ -¿Por qué no puedo odiarte por esto?- _pronuncio entre sollozos la peli verde.

.

Setsuna coloco la bandeja en la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala, sirvió té en ambas tazas y le ofreció una a la angustiada chica.

-Lo siento Setsuna, tú eres la visita, debería ser yo quien te atienda- Ayame se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo a la nada.

-En este momento no estas en condiciones de hacerlo, lo mejor es que tomes algo de té y te vallas a la cama. Yo esperare a Haruka para darle su merecido.- Setsuna sonrió al ver que había logrado sacarle una pequeña risa a la joven.

De repente la puerta se abrió, Haruka entro en el departamento con la mirada baja, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ayame se levanto inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarla, la retuvo entre sus brazos como tratando de evitar que volviera a marcharse. Haruka sostuvo a su hermana entre sus brazos con igual intensidad.

-Perdóname- dijo en susurro cerca del oído de Ayame, beso su frente y dirigió su vista al frente encontrándose con la aunque firme, preocupada mirada carmín de Setsuna.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa fingida –Lamento haberlas preocupado-

-Baka…- Ayame miro seriamente a Haruka –¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila… ve a dormir que mañana tenemos escuela- sabiendo bien que su hermana no quería hablar del tema Ayame asintió para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Setsuna miraba preocupada a su amiga, sabia que no era común en ella ese tipo de irresponsabilidad. Haruka Tenoh podía ser irresponsable con sus deberes y demás pero jamás lo era con Ayame como era posible que se hubiera ido sin decir nada.

-¿Qué sucedió? Tú no eres así Haruka- preguntó seria la peli verde.

-Setsuna… ¿crees que soy mala persona?- Setsuna se impresiono por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Haruka… tú eres una persona maravillosa, aunque con tu comportamiento de ahorita no lo demostraste- Haruka rió ante el comentario de Setsuna. Un sonrojo tiño su rostro cuando sintió la mano de esta posarse sobre su mejilla, justo donde Michiru la había golpeado. –¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó nuevamente Setsuna.

La noche transcurrió lenta mientras Haruka le comentaba a Setsuna lo ocurrido, como su vida había cambiado después de conocer a Michiru y el resiente problema producto de haberle ocultado la verdad.

Setsuna sentía la ira en su interior crecer a medida que Haruka le contaba lo maravillosa que era Michiru Kaioh. El sentimiento oculto en su corazón volvía a jugarle las mismas malas pasadas que años atrás cuando compartió los momentos más memorables de su vida con su mejor amiga, Haruka Tenoh. El doble sentido de su regreso surco por su mente mientras mordía sus labios tratando de contener la tristeza de su alma.

-Yo no sé como… pero creo que… tal vez… si me estoy enamorando de ella- por una razón desconocida, incluso para la propia Haruka, siempre podía ser sincera con Setsuna, desde que eran niñas Setsuna era quien conocía sus más profundos secretos y le aconsejaba.

-Parece que alguien ha logrado robarle el corazón al "gran Haruka Tenoh"- al igual que en años pasados, Setsuna ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia su amiga con una sonrisa y un buen consejo –Si de verdad la quieres debes disculparte con ella y admitir que debiste ser sincera desde el principio- Haruka asintió convencida –Además… debes prometerle que nunca más volverás a mentirle y cumplirlo… si vuelves a regarla será mucho más difícil para ella perdonarte-

-Gracias… Setsuna- Haruka sonrió y abrazo a su amiga con mucho cariño. Setsuna se aferro más fuerte a Haruka por un momento.-Te extrañe mucho- una traicionera lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Setsuna.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Setsuna aun sujeta de Haruka _–Más de lo que crees- _

Ninguna se percato de que eran observadas por una curiosa muchacha que se suponía debía estar durmiendo hace unas horas. _–Setsu…- _Ayame suspiro tras percatarse de que los sentimientos de la mujer hacia su hermana no habían cambiado.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

Bueno se que no hubieron muchos diálogos pero espero que les guste… parece que la competencia por Haruka recién comienza… . anótenme…. No mentiras….jejeje

¿Setsuna le confesará a Haruka sus sentimientos o Michiru le ganara la carrera? ¿Ayame elegirá un bando a se limitara a ser espectadora? ¿Takeshi se vengara de Haruka? Pero creo que la pregunta más importante es… ¿Michiru perdonara a Haruka? Y si la perdona ¿Olvidara sus sentimientos o los tomara en cuenta? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo…. (debería hacer la propaganda…jejeje)

Por cierto para aquellos que se interesaron por los fics de Setsuna y Darién les notifico que ya fueron publicados en la cuenta de mi mejor amiga Guardiana Plut… échenme una visita y dejen un review plis…

.net/s/6635300/1/Sentimiento_Secreto

Hasta la próxima

Ja-ne


	9. Recuerdos del pasado

Por favor no me maten, se que les debo una enorme disculpa por mi igualmente enorme atraso, Gomen mis queridos lectores. Antes de empezar con el cap. quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios… jajaja… la verdad la idea de que Setsuna sintiera por Haruka algo más que una amistad me vino de la nada ^^U pero me siento muy feliz de que les halla gustado, en este capitulo habrá un poco más de eso… bueno más bien mucho pero también sabremos que pasa con el corazoncito de Michiru, disfruten la lectura y comenten…

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi… la historia bueno, esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Los puntos indican los cambios de escenario.

_**Cap. 7: Recuerdos del pasado, una amistad o… ¿algo más?**_

Había pasado una semana desde que la verdad salió a la luz, Michiru asistía a clases con la mayor normalidad que podía mientras que Haruka ni siquiera apareció un solo día. Esto preocupaba a una persona en especial.

_-¿Qué hago? Tal vez debería buscar a Michiru de nuevo, a lo mejor y ya no esta enojada conmigo- _suspiro – _a quien engaño, yo también le mentí-_ Ayame se detuvo frente a la ventana y mientras miraba el cielo seguía cuestionándose la actitud que debía tomar ante las resientes dificultades _–Hace una semana que Haruka no viene a la escuela, ni siquiera asiste a sus practicas… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Setsuna dice que debemos dejar que las cosas se enfríen pero sinceramente no creo que esa sea una buena idea, si seguimos esperando Haruka se aislara de todos tal como paso la última vez… ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase de nuevo!- _la situación se ponía cada vez peor, definitivamente el que Michiru descubriera la verdad justo cuando Setsuna regresó fue lo peor que pudo ocurrir.

-¡¿Acaso las cosas pueden ponerse peor?- gritó enfurecida la muchacha. Solo se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían salido de su cabeza cuando vio que todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo se le quedaban viendo. Ayame rió nerviosamente y recuperando la compostura se continuó su camino.

Lo que Ayame no tuvo en cuenta es que cuando alguien dice que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Mientras la pelinegra doblaba la esquina distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos, tropezó con la persona le convenía encontrar en ese momento.

Ayame cayó al suelo y sobre ella Takeshi. Sus rostros se tiñeron de carmín cuando se percataron de lo cerca que se encontraban, sus labios prácticamente se tocaban.

Las morbosas miradas de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar junto con algunos silbidos que terminaron por avergonzar más a los jóvenes.

-¡Quítate!- Ayame empujó a Takeshi con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que cayera a su lado.

Tratando de parecer calmada la pelinegra se levanto y mostrando seriedad absoluta tomo su maletín y camino a paso firme. A pesar de que quisiera huir de tan bochornoso espectáculo no debía dar más de que hablar a las malas lenguas.

-¡Hey detente!- gritó Takeshi mientras se ponía de pie. Esto ocasiono que todos centraran su atención de nuevo en ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ayame se detuvo y al verlo se sorprendió, su mirada estaba llena de ira y resentimiento. Nunca había visto una mirada similar en el muchacho, ni siquiera cuando lo molestaba.

-Dime ¿Dónde esta?- Ayame no respondió, a pesar de saber a lo que se refería no quería hablar de ello. -¿Dónde esta el cobarde de tu hermano?- todos los presentes se asombraron –te juro que cuando lo encuentre…- Takeshi no pudo continuar con su amenaza ya que Ayame le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-jejeje… que gracioso eres Kaioh-kun…- Ayame rió nerviosamente mientras pensaba en alguna excusa –Eh… ya pronto podrás pedirle la revancha a Haruka… cuando se recupere de su resfriado… ahora vamos a clases- en un rápido movimiento Ayame tomo la mano de Takeshi y emprendió la huida, no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al patio de la escuela.

-¡Suéltame!- Takeshi se liberó bruscamente del agarre de Ayame que aún lo sostenía de la mano –Mi problema no es contigo sino con tu hermano-

-Hermana- corrigió Ayame viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Takeshi escandalizado.

.

Haruka dormía tranquilamente en su cama, bueno más tranquilamente que los últimos días, el agotamiento tras sus múltiples noches de desvelo se había acumulado lo suficiente como para permitirle dormir un poco. El simple hecho de saber que había lastimado a Michiru le hacía sentirse el ser más miserable del planeta. Cuando cerraba los ojos, aunque fuera por un breve instante, recordaba la expresión del rostro de Michiru, esa expresión que aunque cargada de ira le pedía a gritos negarle lo que veían sus ojos, lamentablemente Haruka no podía negar nada.

-¡Michiru!- Haruka despertó agitada después de haber revivido las escenas de hace una semana.

- ¡Haruka, estas bien!- preguntó preocupada Setsuna mientras avanzaba por la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.

Rápidamente dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió a revisar a su amiga. Se acerco a ella y coloco su frente contra la de Haruka. La rubia se ruborizo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sin separarse de Setsuna aun sonrojada.

-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre- comentó Setsuna con un leve rubor en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada. No había planeado tal acercamiento, las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de su control.

Lentamente Setsuna se separó de Haruka – Descuida… no creo que sea nada grave- sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La peli verde se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa de noche y tomo la bandeja para luego dejarla sobre el regazo de Haruka. –Ahora come, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-¿Mucho que hacer?- preguntó Haruka mientras devoraba su desayuno, a pesar de estar bastante deprimida eso no parecía afectar a su estomago.

-Así es…- Setsuna tomo delicadamente a Haruka del mentón y con su pulgar limpio un poco de comida que había quedado en su labio, aprovechando de una vez para acariciar aquellos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba probar –Mucho que hacer- Setsuna sonrió ante la mirada interrogante de Haruka.

La peli verde se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Haruka aún no salía de su asombro, desde que Setsuna regreso la notaba extraña, siempre que se le acercaba… _-Haruka deja de pensar tonterías- _se dijo a si misma para luego continuar con su desayuno.

Después de un rato el par de amigas salieron del departamento.

-No lo entiendo Setsuna ¿Qué hacemos en el centro comercial?- preguntó Haruka a su amiga que iba prendida de su brazo, tal y como cuando eran pequeñas.

Setsuna se separó de Haruka y se le quedo viendo fingiendo tratar de recordar el porque estaban allí. - Pues varias cosas… primero, debo comprar algunos instrumentos para mi próxima excavación. Segundo, debo comprar algo de ropa nueva. Y tercero…- sonrió – las ultimas dos son buenas excusas para dar un paseo con mi mejor amiga-

Haruka sonrió ante los comentarios de Setsuna, sabía que solo buscaba hacerla sentir mejor, hacerla olvidar por un momento a Michiru y todo lo ocurrido. _–Michiru…- _la sonrisa de Haruka se tornó triste.

Al ver el cambio de expresión de su amiga Setsuna se acercó a Haruka y coloco su mano delicadamente en su mejilla –Haruka, sé que estás pensando en ella…-

-Setsuna yo solo…- interrumpió Haruka. Setsuna movió la cabeza a modo de negación, Haruka sabía muy bien que ese gesto significaba que no la había dejado terminar lo que quería decirle así que guardo silencio y espero a que Setsuna continuara.

-Sé que estas pensando en ella pero hay algo que quiero decirte…- Setsuna sintió sus mejillas encenderse, sin embargo no aparto su mirada de las perfectas esmeraldas de Haruka, estaba dispuesta a dejar salir sus sentimientos –Haruka, yo sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil y que tal vez esto no ayude pero yo quiero decirte que…- pasó saliva, no podía creer que por fin encontraba el valor para decírselo –Haruka yo te…-

.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Takeshi aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Te parece que estoy bromeando!- Ayame aun no entendía porque le era tan difícil creerlo, después de todo ella siempre había sabido como era su hermana y nunca había podido creer que la confundieran con un chico.

-Espera… es por eso que Michiru…- Ayame asintió antes de que pudiera terminar. –Entonces si era cierto-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ayame.

-A Michiru le gustaba Haruka… bueno, por lo menos antes de enterarse que era una chica-

-Espera, eso no tiene nada que ver, que Haruka sea una chica no interfiere en los sentimientos de Michiru, por lo menos no debería, al amor no debe ponérsele etiqueta- dijo Ayame convencida.

-Espera no estoy diciendo eso…- aclaró Takeshi – a lo que me refiero es a que Haruka le mintió- _-Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que Michiru tenga esa clase de gustos…-_

-Escúchame, sé que lo que Haruka hizo no estuvo bien…-

-¿Te parece?- interrumpió Takeshi.

-Déjame terminar… sé que lo que Haruka hizo no estuvo bien pero, también sé que quiere mucho a Michiru y está muy arrepentida… es por eso- Ayame miró al suelo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, bueno más bien a quien estaba a punto de decírselo. _–Ya me la pagaras Haruka- _-… es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor?- preguntó incrédulo ante la amabilidad de la muchacha -¿Qué favor?

.

-Haruka yo te…-

-¡¿Tú eres Haruka Tenoh verdad? – de la nada una joven castaña de grandes ojos violetas apareció frente a ellas.

Mientras Setsuna sentía como le caía encima un balde de agua fría Haruka muy amablemente le respondió a la muchacha.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué se te ofrece preciosa?- al parecer la compañía de Setsuna si había logrado animarla ya que volvía a coquetear con las chicas igual que siempre.

-¿Podrías darnos tu autógrafo?- preguntó la chica emocionada. De la misma forma que la chica un montón de chicas aparecieron, todas se acercaban peligrosamente a Haruka lo que termino por irritar a Setsuna aún más.

-Te veo luego- Setsuna camino rápidamente, prácticamente estaba corriendo.

-Setsuna espera- a pesar de que Haruka trato de detenerla ya era demasiado tarde, la joven de cabellos verdosos se había alejado demasiado y sus fanáticas no le permitían moverse para tratar de alcanzarla.

.

-No puedo hacer eso… jamás lo hare- Takeshi continuaba rehusándose a la propuesta de Ayame.

-¿Por qué?- Ayame continuaba insistiendo.

-Es un pésimo plan, en lugar de solucionar las cosas vas a empeorarlas-

-Claro que no… además si tienes una idea mejor puedes decirla- Ayame vio como el muchacho pensaba por unos minutos para luego darse por vencido.

-¡Esta bien! Pero si Michiru se enoja no te lo perdonare-

-No te preocupes, ¿qué podría salir mal?- por segunda vez en el día la pelinegra retaba su suerte.

.

_-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de confesarme… si no fuera por esas niñitas tontas-_ suspiró _-Pensándolo bien era ni el lugar ni el momento… pero ya no puedo ocultar más lo que siento, tengo que decírselo-_ la ansiedad y el nerviosismo hacia cortocircuito dentro de la mente de Setsuna.

La peli verde bebía lentamente su café mientras seguía pensando, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

-¿Quién soy?- unas manos ya bastante conocidas cubrían los ojos de Setsuna.

-Obviamente eres tú Haruka- Setsuna sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Haruka y las quitaba de sus ojos.

-¿Estas molesta?- Haruka se sentó frente a Setsuna. La peli verde simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en unos meses, parece que ahora eres más famosa que cuando me fui - comentó Setsuna.

-Solo un poco- Haruka sonrió –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Setsuna ¿puedo?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Setsuna miro asombrada a Haruka mientras un suceso similar surcaba su mente.

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

Era la última vuelta y todos los espectadores centraron su vista en la pista. El bólido rojo que llevaba la delantera maniobraba incansablemente para no ser rebasado por el auto azul que se dirigía a todo velocidad tratando de alcanzar la punta. Era la última curva y todos los aficionados aun se encontraban a la expectativa, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar la carrera. Un grito de celebración sacudió el estado cuando el bólido azul, tras una excelente maniobra, logro rebasar a su rival segundos antes de cruzar la meta.

-¡Ruka!- Ayame se abalanzo sobre su hermana que apenas salía de los camerinos –Yo sabia que ganarías-

-Gracias preciosa… espera- dijo Haruka –como llegaste hasta aquí- antes de que la pelinegra pudiera responder apareció su conocida amiga.

-Yo la traje- dijo Setsuna mientras se acercaba. –¿Como se te ocurrió dejarla sola en casa?-

-Creí que no quería venir- trato de excusarse.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, a lo mejor tenías planeado irte de parranda con tus "amiguitas"- el énfasis en la última palabra hizo ruborizar a la rubia. Ayame miro fijamente a Setsuna y sonrió. –Ahora que ya cumplí con mi trabajo me voy-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo vine para decirle a Setsuna donde estabas… bueno por eso y porque quería ir a la playa-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Setsuna.

-No hace falta… yo creo que tienes "algo" más importante que hacer- respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Setsuna se ruborizo mientras Haruka miraba confundida a ambas chicas. –Adiós…y suerte- lo ultimo lo dijo lo suficientemente cerca y bajo para que solo Setsuna la escuchara.

Después de que Ayame partiera ambas amigas salieron de la pista hacia el parque que frecuentaban desde que eran niñas, comenzaron a hablar de aquellas viejas anécdotas mientras caminaban, al llegar frente a aquel lago en el que se conocieron no pudieron evitar sonreír. Aun les parecía extraño el hecho de que dos chicas tan diferentes que se conocieron por simple casualidad del destino compartieran una amistad tan duradera.

-Es muy extraño… a pesar de que pasan los años seguimos siendo las mismas amigas que cuando nos conocimos-

-Eso es porque estábamos destinadas a conocernos- dijo Setsuna mientras tomaba asiento en la hierba junto a su amiga.

-Ya sabes que yo no creo en el destino-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-

-Una coincidencia-

-Tal vez tengas razón…- Setsuna empezó a sentirse nerviosa –Pero aunque sea una coincidencia como dices, todo pasa por una razón.-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la rubia.

-Pues que tal vez… existe otra razón para que nos conociéramos- Setsuna fijo su vista en el lago.

-No sé… tal vez… pero Setsuna sé que no me trajiste aquí para eso- dijo viéndola seriamente –Sé que algo te preocupa ¿Me equivoco?-

-No- los ojos de Setsuna se tornaron confusos por un momento –Tengo que tomar una decisión muy importante y necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Me ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar arqueología a América-

-Eso es excelente- dijo Haruka emocionada, la rubia se sorprendió cuando noto que su amiga no estaba contenta –no entiendo cual es el problema, es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no?-

-Tienes razón… pero ahora no estoy tan segura de ello-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Haruka no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

-Si me lo hubieran preguntado hace unos meses hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo, pero ahora… algo cambio- respondió viéndola fijamente.

-Setsuna si es por Ayame y por mí… ya estamos bien de verdad, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-No, no es eso…- se apresuro a responder la peli verde pero fue interrumpida por Haruka.

-Tú eres una gran mujer, una gran amiga, nadie más que tú cuido de Ayame y de mí cuando todo esto paso. Setsuna mereces lo mejor del mundo, mereces cumplir tus sueños y ser feliz, si esto es lo que quieres por favor acepta-

Las palabras de Haruka llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Setsuna causando una gran confusión en su interior _-¿Solo me ves como una amiga?- _ -Entonces… ¿no quieres que me quede?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Lo que importa es lo que tú quieres… sin importar nada siempre seremos amigas, tal y como lo prometimos- Haruka sonrió al recordar aquella infantil promesa.

-Siempre seremos amigas…- susurró Setsuna antes de abalanzarse a los fuertes brazos de su amiga. Haruka simplemente se dedicó a confortarla ignorando completamente el verdadero motivo de su tristeza.

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

-No sé a qué te refieres- Setsuna trataba de evitar por todos los medios posibles la pregunta de Haruka.

-Desde que regresaste estas muy extraña, sabes que no puede ocultarme nada, por favor dime ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Haruka yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero no creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado para eso- después de revivir aquel doloroso recuerdo Setsuna estaba más que segura, no permitiría que sus temores a no ser correspondida se apoderaran de ella nuevamente. Esta vez sin importar nada le confesaría a Haruka sus sentimientos.

Setsuna se encamino junto con Haruka hacia el mismo lugar de sus recuerdos, a pesar de que ahora parecía estar una poco más descuidado igualmente seguía siendo un hermoso lugar. Al llegar frente al lago Haruka y Setsuna pudieron recordar perfectamente el día que se conocieron.

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

Una pequeña de largos cabellos verde oscuro permanecía sentada en el césped admirando la placida tranquilidad del hermoso lago frente a ella. A pesar de estaba enteramente agradecida por encontrarse con vida después del aparatoso accidente, donde sus padres murieron, la soledad estaba empezando a agolparse en su corazón. Algunas veces, al igual que ahora, la tristeza luchaba incansablemente por salir de su interior y a pesar de que intentara evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus preciosos ojos carmín.

Todavía se encontraba llorando cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo, lentamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con un par de enormes ojos verdes que la miraban expectantes.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó con voz cálida la niña frente a ella.

-No… no te preocupes- respondió mientras limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Segura- a pesar de que la niña frente a ella era una perfecta extraña en sus ojos podía divisar la misma tristeza que algunas veces acudía a ella. Se inclino hasta quedar a su altura –Las niñas bonitas no deberían llorar de esa manera… ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede?-

A pesar de que esas palabras salían de la boca de una extraña en cierta forma eran reconfortantes. Sus ojos reflejaban una sinceridad hasta ahora desconocida para ella y una preocupación que muy pocos demostraban. Segura de la bondad de aquella niña de largos cabellos rubios se decidió a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

-Así que por eso estabas triste… perdiste a tus padres- ella solo asintió –ya creía yo que éramos parecidas-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó.

-A pesar de que mis padres están con vida nunca los veo, nunca están en casa ni hablan conmigo… es como si no existieran- su mirada reflejo tristeza por un momento para luego cambiar completamente –Pero no me importa… algún día me iré lejos y seré la más grande piloto que halla existido- la rubia alzo su puño en señal de victoria. La otra niña simplemente sonrió ante tan inesperado gesto, era increíble para ella conocer a alguien con ese tipo de valor. –Se hace tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba –creo que debo irme… nos vemos luego- empezó a correr.

-¡Espera no me dijiste tu nombre!- la rubia se detuvo y regresó a su lado extendiéndole la mano.

-Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto…- en ese momento se percato de que no sabia el nombre de su nueva amiga.

-Setsuna… Setsuna Meioh- le dio la mano un poco sonrojada.

_*****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

-Ese fue un día interesante no lo crees- al no obtener respuesta Haruka dirigió su vista hacia Setsuna que se encontraba completamente perdida contemplando el lago. Después de un momento la peli verde volvió a la realidad.

-Haruka…-

-Dime-

-¿Qué tanto me quieres?- la pregunta simplemente la tomo con la guardia baja.

-Pues… mucho, eres mi mejor amiga… prácticamente eres mi hermana- a pesar de que cualquiera se hubiera desaminado ante aquellas palabras Setsuna estaba dispuesta a todo por hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

-Y no existiría la posibilidad de que tal vez… fuera algo más-

-¡¿Qué?- la rubia no alcanzo ni a terminar de formularse una hipótesis en su cabeza. Setsuna la tomo sorpresivamente del rostro y la besó. (NA: ^o^ por fin!)

.

-¿A dónde me llevas Takeshi?- preguntó Michiru. Sinceramente estaba tan distraída que no había percatado de que su primo la llevaba por un camino conocido para ella.

-Ya te lo dije Michi, vamos a visitar a una buena amiga mía- _-"Buena amiga"- _

-Pero si es tu amiga ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- Michiru se encontraba bastante desanimada, a pesar de haber pasado ya una semana desde que descubrió la verdad sobre Haruka no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Prácticamente no había dormido nada en toda la semana cada vez que cerraba los ojos las dudas llegaban a su mente. Simplemente el hecho de que, aun sabiendo que Haruka era una mujer, sus sentimientos hacia ella permanecieran intactos no le cabía en la cabeza.

Pronto la voz de Takeshi la saco de nuevo de sus divagaciones.

-Necesitas distraerte. Además… mi amiga es una gran admiradora tuya y le prometí que las presentaría-

Michiru no volvió a pronunciar palabra. A pesar de que a Takeshi le preocupara el que estuviera tan distraída eso era lo único que permitía que su plan no se viniera abajo. Lamentablemente al llegar frente al edificio Michiru se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Takeshi Kaioh!- aquel gritó hizo estremecer al chico de pies a cabeza -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Ya te lo dije Michi vinimos a visitar a mi amiga- dijo el castaño con la leve esperanza de que todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No te creo- dijo enojada.

-Esta bien venimos a hablar con Ayame de acuerdo- dijo frustrado –Necesitas aclarar tu mente para volver a ser la Michiru que conozco… y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, creo que ella es la única que puede ayudarnos-

-Takeshi…- Michiru simplemente no sabía como agradecerle. A pesar de que ahora no estaba completamente segura de si lo que sentía era lo correcto, aquel detalle llego a lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Michiru… tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, elijas lo que elijas yo te apoyo-

-Pero aun no sé si…-

-Eso no importa, ya luego podrás decidirlo. Vamos.- Takeshi la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia el departamento.

_Toc… Toc…_

Ayame se apresuró a abrir la puerta, al parecer la fortuna le sonreía ya que Haruka y Setsuna no se encontraban en el departamento lo que le daba algo de tiempo para poder hablar con Michiru.

-Adelante- a pesar de que este había sido su plan simplemente no tenía la valentía para mirar a Michiru a los ojos. Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala mientras Ayame empezaba con la conversación. -Antes que nada yo… quería disculparme por haberte mentido Michiru- dijo mientras la miraba arrepentida.

–No tienes por qué disculparte- Michiru simplemente le sonrió.

Ya más animada Ayame decidió empezar a exponer sus argumentos. –No voy a interceder por Haruka ni por lo que ha hecho, simplemente quiero que sepas que esta muy arrepentida. Michiru, Haruka es una gran persona y aunque muchas veces no demuestra sus sentimientos contigo es diferente… creo que deberías hablar con ella, dejarla pedirte perdón, darle una segunda oportunidad… pero antes que algo pase quiero preguntarte algo muy importante ¿puedo?-

-Si…- respondió Michiru con algo de duda.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Haruka?- Michiru la miro con cierta sorpresa sin saber que responder. Aun no tenia muy claros sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, sabia que la quería más que como una amiga, sin embargo ese tipo de amor iría en contra de todos los valores que le fueron inculcados.

-Yo…- antes de lograr hacer cualquier conjetura Michiru fue interrumpida por el sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron Setsuna y Haruka comprometedoramente abrazadas. Setsuna rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka mientras está rodeada con sus manos su cintura.

Los rostros de todos reflejaron su evidente sorpresa sin embargo nada podría describir las múltiples expresiones que se formaron en el rostro de Michiru.

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- _Ayame golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

Por fin… que capitulo tan largo, bueno más largo de lo que acostumbro. Y… ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Quién lograra quedarse con Haruka?... Solo les puedo decir…. Hagan sus apuestas…

Casi lo olvido, en el próximo capitulo aclarare sus dudas sobre que sucedió en el parque (aunque en cierta parte creo que es algo obvio)

Los espero a todos en el próximo capitulo "Celos y… una apuesta" (creo que ya se hacen una idea)

Nos vemos luego

Ja-ne ^-^

PD: Reviews


End file.
